El sol de mi renacer
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [GaaraxNaru] Cuando esta todo oscuro, solo tienes la esperanza de que unos dorazos rayos de sol lleguen en tu buscan sacandote de ella, podrá salir el pelirrojo de la penumbra, lo hará con la ayuda de Naruto....?, se nota que no soy buena en esto eh? XD
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

Bueno antes de empezar a leer, quiero que miréis esto, esta historia esta orientada en cuando Akatsuki secuestra a Gaara para quitarle a Shukaku, cosa que consigue dejándole muerto, entonces pues Naruto va a ayudarle con Sakura y Kakashi a parte del grupo del Gai, y bueno ya no explico más, esto todavía no están en anime, jeje, a los que todavía no lo hayáis leído en el manga merece la pena lo aseguro, por fi leedlo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El sol de mi renacer

"_Estoy completamente solo, todo a mi alrededor se ve negro…, que cruel oscuridad que me separa de todos, y… ese quién es?... ah… soy yo mismo, encogido en el suelo como cuando era niño…, eh?... que es esto…, son lágrimas…, estoy llorando…, le echo de menos…, pero…nunca más le volveré a ver… mi corazón se esta parando…. no quiere seguir… no sin nadie que me quiera…., que me necesite… de nuevo…. estoy solo… abandonado… completamente solo…. rechazado…ya no puedo verme a mi mismo… todo se termina aquí… y ahora …nunca te volveré a ver mi sol… Naruto…"_

Naruto se apoyaba en el cuerpo sin vida de Gaara, diversas lágrimas caían de sus ojos hasta para al rostro interne bajo él, resbalaban por sus mejillas demostrando un camino brillante en ellas.

"_No puedes morir Gaara… yo necesito que vivas… que te quedes a mi lado..., compartiremos ese sufrimiento tan duro para uno solo… te defenderé y te ayudaré…, juntos saldremos adelante… Gaara… por favor…"_

La anciana tocó el hombro del rubio, mirándole con cara conciliadora, después se arrodilló al otro lado del cuerpo del Kazekage posando las manos en su vientre.

**-Vieja…-,** sollozó, **-puedes hacer algo?-.**

La mujer asintió y dirigió su mirada a todos los ninjas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

**-Por favor marcharos, esto que vamos ha hacer será algo intimo, no es apropiado que tanta gente lo observe-.**

Gai y kakashi se miraron entendiendo las palabras de la anciana, ordenaron alejarse a todos lo demás y en unos instantes estaban los tres solos.

**-Voy a hacer una transferencia de alma, pero para ello necesito tu chakra, después debes buscarlo y hacerlo despertar-,** Intentaba confiar en las palabras anteriormente dichas por Kakashi, "Naruto tiene un poder especial, puede lograr que cualquier sea su amigo". _"Espero que eso sea verdad"._

**-Déjemelo a mí, lo traeré de vuelta, te doy mi palabra de ninja-,** dijo señalándose seguro con el pulgar a si mismo.

Una luz verde nació de las manos de la anciana aún en el estomago del pelirrojo, el kitsune las colocó encima de cayó inconsciente.

"_Que es esa luz, alguien me esta observando desde ella… debo acercarme, y si es… si debe ser él…_ -echó a correr hasta pararse unos metros ante la figura- _es… Naruto… que hace él aquí?... no parece él, su pelo dorado se agita rebelde… y esos ojos azules brillan como nunca… su cuerpo resplandece… ha llegado por fin… mi sol."_

"_Pro fin lo encontré… esta todo tan oscuro… me sonríe, que alegría! Haré que vuelva conmigo… lo conseguiré…_

**-Dame la mano Gaara-** pronunció con una sonrisa_"_

"_Es tan hermoso… pero no puedo dársela… mis fuerzas no me permiten llegar… no puedo dar ni un paso más, sálvame… Naruto"_

Gaara se desmayó y el zorrito corrió hasta él, cogiéndolo en brazos y se dirigiéndose a la luz.

"_Este calor que me rodea… aunque no puedo abrir los ojos se que es él… me esta rodeando entre sus brazos… me siento bien… parece que volveré a renacer gracias a mi sol…"_

Naruto y la vieja lo miraban, después de cinco minutos aún no despertaba, el rubio lo zarandeaba sin respuesta aparente… por que si lo había sacado de la oscuridad no reaccionaba?

**-Aun le falta algo para convencerse de que no esta solo…-,** lo miró seriamente a los ojos, **-y solo tu puedes dárselo, os dejo solos-,** la mujer se levantó y echo a andar.

**-Pero el que, como descubro que es?-,** preguntó alterado.

**-Sigue tu instinto-,** pronunció sin dejar de caminar.

Uzumaki intentó relajarse, le miró buscando en su rostro la respuesta, que era lo que debería hacer…, después de un momento de meditación observó que aun después de 3 años llevaba el colgante que le regaló.

"_Será que él… bueno yo también siento algo… estará esperando que yo…_ -suspiró-, _esta claro… ahora le comprendo a él y… a mi mismo"_

Acarició su rostro despacio, su piel ya no era tan fría como antaño, ahora era mas templada, aunque seguía pálida dándole ese atractivo cristalino que tanto le atraía, en eso se parecía a… Sasuke.

Aproximó su cara a la del otro, y después de rozar con la yema de los dedos esos labios fríos y tentadores, los envolvió con los suyos dándole la calidez que les faltaba.

Esperó unos segundos y se separó notando como de ellos salían unas incomprensibles palabras.

**-El sol de mi renacer…-.**

El rubio estaba algo confundido que querría decir con eso, pero en ese momento daba igual, por fin había despertado, se encontraba a salvo.

Abrió despacio los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse a la claridad, lo primero que vio fue a él.

**-Mi sol…-.**

**-Gaara estas bien…? Dices cosas sin sentido-,** preguntó mientras lo recostaba en su pecho y observaban juntos como los demás se acercaban, ahora también los de la arena.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, estaba atónito por la cantidad de personas que habían acudido ayudarle.

Intentó levantarse yendo a parar a los brazos de sus dos hermanos.

**-Como estas Gaara?-,** preguntó Kankuro.

**-Bien-,** contestó mirándoles a los dos, después con la ayuda de ambos se volvió a mirar al kitsune, **-gracias por traerme de vuelta, te debo una-.**

El rubio se levantó acercándose a él, Gaara estaba algo nervioso, por que se acercaba tan serio y sin desviar los ojos de su pecho?

Llevó la mano a la mejilla del pelirrojo acariciándola, la gente no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Esta descendió hasta sujetar suavemente el collar mientras fijo lo observaba.

**-Porque llevas aún el colgante que te regalé?-,** preguntó sin desviar la mirada de dicho objeto.

El Kazekage no pudo evitar sonrojarse, recordado que hace escasos momentos había despertado pro el beso de aquel chico.

**-Lo sabes muy bien, pues si no lo supieras, nunca habrías acertado la forma en que mi cuerpo reaccionaria y lograría despertarme-,** su rostro entristeció levemente, **- por eso perdona, se que lo hiciste para salvarme-.**

Este agachó la cabeza, sus cabellos ocultaban la pena de su mirada y parte del rubor de sus mejillas.

EL zorrito agarró su barbilla alzándola hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

**-Que te que claro, que lo hice por que quise-.**

La seguridad en la mirada del rubio era una aunque pequeña esperanza en el corazón del pelirrojo, cuando se decidió a hablar la nueva voz del ninja de la hoja le cortó.

**-Además, ya no tienes a Shukaku, alégrate….-.**

El chico de hermosos y tristes ojos verdes azulados se limitó a esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

Al día siguiente bastante temprano ya se encontraban a las puertas de la aldea.

Todos se despidieron ligeramente y cada uno volvió a la dirección determinada, dejando solos a Naruto y a Gaara.

**-Yo… quería volver a darte las gracias…-,** dijo el pelirrojo inexpresivo.

**-No hace falta-,** se aproximo, **-prométeme que siempre llevarás mi colgante-,** comentó con su sonrisa característica.

**-Te lo prometo-,** el rubio después de esto se dio la vuelta para irse, siendo retenido por el agarre de Gaara, **-de verdad me besaste por que te apetecía?-,** preguntó tímidamente con la cabeza gacha.

Naruto lo entendía, el sentía lo mismo pero…, vivían muy lejos y su prioridad en ese momento era encontrar a Sasuke.

Este se volvió completamente y lo agarró por los hombros. Miró esos ojos verdes con seguridad, posteriormente y con la máxima ternura colocó su dedo índice en los labios del pelirrojo en señal de silencio y le besó.

Un beso dulce y tierno, logrando que Gaara cerrara los ojos y se dejara llevar por los calidos labios que le rozaban.

Después de separarse el Kazekage lo miró serio.

**-Nos volveremos a ver pronto, tengo que ir a Konoha a tratar unos cuantos pactos, me puedo quedar en tu casa?-,** la mano que tenía entrelazada con la del rubio no paraba de temblar, haciendo que el otro notase sus nervios.

**-Claro, siempre estaré para lo que necesites… adiós-.**

Ahora sí, Naruto se marchó sin mirar atrás, acelerando el paso para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Gaara por su parte miró las puertas de su villa y agarró el colgante de su sol que tantas fuerzas le daba.

"_Esta vez será diferente, cuidaré de mi aldea, y intentaré estar junto a Naruto, le protegeré como el a hecho conmigo, desde ahora mi vida será distinta… he renacido" _

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Dios que cursi me a salido, jajaja XDDDDDDDD, bueno yo lo e puesto como oneshot, pero si os gustado pues podría seguirla, digo yo….

A mi me ha gustado la sensibilidad que le e puesto a Gaara y la madurez de Naruto, bueno la historia del colgante la iba a añadir en un flash back pero al final pensé en si recibía reviews pidiéndome que la siguiera pues ya la pondría.

Es raro ver a Gaara tan sensible pero bueno en verdad en el manga sale hasta sonriendo, yo la primera sorprendida, es tan hermoso, ainssss….

Bueno espero comentarios gracias por leerme besos.


	2. Comprensión y cariño

Compresión y cariño

El kage observaba la hermosa luna llena, a través de los vidrios de la ventana, resplandecía hermosa, como la última vez hace ya tres años, que la vio junto al rubio.

**Flash Back**

Era una noche de esas que la plena oscuridad desaparece, gracias al gran resplandor de una luna completamente redonda. Se encontraba sentado en el tejado de cierto rubio, predominante constantemente en sus pensamientos. No entendía que carajo hacía allí, observando las estrellas y velando una y otra vez el sueño del Kitsune.

Mantenía apartados los comentarios eróticos de Shukaku, intentó custodiar su alma de pensamientos tan impuros, solo esperaba la decisión de si asomarse o no a contemplar al rubio.

Tan ensimismado se encontraba en su discusión interna, que no llegó a percibir los leves ruidos, que alguien con cuidado pretendía evitar, hasta llegar a la parte superior del edificio. Cuando Naruto llegó a su objetivo, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al observar un Gaara tan pensativo. Aún desde el filo, produjo un leve siseo con los labios para llamar su atención, rápidamente el pelirrojo le miró, completamente nervioso por si había percatado su reacción.

**-Que haces sobre el tejado de mi casa?-,** preguntó con su sonrisa mas sincera. Gaara dudo un poco en que responder, pero al final se decidió por algo mas bien simple. (Mala excusa diría yo XD)

**-Es uno de los sitios donde más pura se ve la luna-,** se intentó justificar, sin apartar la vista del cielo.

**-Puedo sentarme a tu lado?-,** el ninja le miró un momento y volvió a desviar la vista, ese pequeño gesto le sirvió de afirmación, **-te gusta la luna llena?-,** aquella pregunta la articuló para intentar romper el hielo.

**-Bueno…, dicen que la luna atrae a los demonios, por eso… a mi me llama tanto la atención-,** su mirada triste se volvía ahora algo melancólica, dejando ver por primera vez amargura en sus ojos.

Naruto sonrió irónicamente ante la respuesta de su acompañante, abrazó fuerte sus piernas y apoyó su barbilla en ella. Comprendía perfectamente la soledad del pelirrojo, era exactamente igual que la suya. Hacía más de una semana, que conocía claramente los movimientos de Gaara, advertía que lo observaba constantemente, aunque se mantuviera a distancia. No comprendía a que venía ese control sobre su persona, pero tenía que reconocer que le agradaba su atención. Mañana tendría que ir a entrenar con ero-sennin, no comprendió el impulso que le obligó a entrar en una joyería y comprar un colgante con tres pequeñas esferas verdes, la del centro un poco más grande que las demás. Lo observó una y otra vez, intentando adivinar para quién lo había comprado y poco antes de ese momento no lo había descubierto, pero… después de escuchar aquella frase lo comprendió, aquel regalo solo podía ser para una persona, aquella que tanta atención le prestaba, que lo entendía y compartía su sufrimiento.

Esbozó una peculiar sonrisa y se metió al mano en el bolsillo, sacó el colgante y lo observó, no tenía muy claro si lo aceptaría o no, pero… eso daba igual, su deber era entregárselo, lo que después hiciera con él no era asunto suyo.

**-Gaara…-,** el aludido lo miró, **-tu no eres un demonio, eres un ser humano, con buenos y malos pensamientos, alguien corriente como cualquier otro-,** dejando timidez a parte y ante la incrédula mirada del pelirrojo, este se arrodilló a su lado, pasando los brazos por su cuello y colocándole el obsequio**, -te agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mí, bueno a lo mejor preocupar no es la palabra… lo dejaremos en… que me alegro que me hayas prestado tanta atención durando estos días-,** con algo de dificultad por la pendiente de la superficie se puso de píe**, -mañana me voy de entrenamiento, seguramente no nos veamos en mínimo tres años, cuídate amigo-,** se dirigió hasta el borde y antes de bajar se volteó una última vez a observarlo,** -cuando te encuentres solo… agarra ese colgante y recuerda que tienes un revoltoso amigo esperándote, me agradas Gaara, hasta pronto-, **estas dos últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas mientras descendía, sin estar a alcance de la vista del pelirrojo.

El ninja de la arena se recostó en las tejas, estaba totalmente confundido, nunca nadie antes había tenido un detalle con él, agarró fuerte el colgante, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, pero lo que se repetía en su mente fueron aquella palabras _"no eres un demonio, eres un ser humano", _como había deseado durante tantos años haber escuchado, _"me agradas Gaara" _estas últimas llegaron de improviso, haciendo que su corazón latiera rápidamente, aún no comprendía que era lo que le ocurría con aquel revoltoso rubio.

**-Descuida, agarraré este colgante cada vez que piense en ti… Naruto-.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

El kage se tocó despacio el pelo, sonrió, a raíz de conocer sus sentimientos, cambio su carácter, aunque solo esbozara una sonrisa cuando le recordaba a él. Escuchó la puerta de la entrada y por el sigiloso movimiento, dedució que sería su hermana. Hacía tres días que había muerto y resucitado, se sentía extraño, más receptivo e interesado en los demás, aspecto olvidado en él. Temari después de llamar entro y con su cara mas cariñosa le saludó, desde que pasó aquello todos estaban entregados con él, pero aún así se notaba un poco de desconfianza y sobretodo aquel temor…

La rubia quería decirlo que lo quería mucho, cuando estuvo apunto de perderlo, sintió morir su corazón con la angustia, lo veía cambiado, feliz, aunque una duda la carcomía por dentro, nunca le preguntó que era ese colgante, pero nunca habría pensando en un regalo, y menos de esa persona, por que? Que significaba todo aquello?

**-Gaara…, que representa ese regalo para ti?-,** preguntó algo nerviosa, normalmente recibiría una respuesta cortante, pero… esta vez fue diferente.

**-Para mí…-,** lo desató del cuello y lo colocó en sus manos, observándolo detenidamente, **-significa comprensión y cariño, eso es todo. Cosas que nunca he tenido y solo una persona me ha entregado-.**

Estas palabras hirieron a su onësan, que dolida se sentía…, pero no por parte del pelirrojo, sino por ella misma, la veracidad de las palabras de Kazekage eran como puñales, siempre estuviera a su lado pero distantes, nunca le ofrecieron el cariño y la comprensión que necesitaba. Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de la joven, que ruin se sentía en aquellos momentos. Antes de que pudiera comentar algo, el movimiento de Gaara la alarmó, se colocó de nuevo las esferas y se acercó a ella, su mirada, para su asombro, rebozaba ternura.

**-Temari…, no sufras por el pasado. Lo que importa es que ahora esta conmigo y que te quiero…, onësan, tanto a ti como a Kankuro, os agradezco todos estos últimos años, también que me apoyarais cuando estaba al filo de la muerte, gracias-.** Sus palabras sonaban tan dulces, nadie pensaría que podían salir de él, por fin demostraba su sufrimiento de una forma que no era crueldad.

El cuerpo de Temari tembló, ahora si que se sentía como un perro, sucio y vulgar perro, de verdad se merecía ella aquellas palabras, lo dudaba, claro que no. Su impulso fue abrazarlo, rodearle con sus brazos, nunca lo había echo, pero se sentía tan bien. Cayeron los dos de rodillas y el pelirrojo se acomodó como un niño asustado en el regazo de su hermana. Esta no paraba de llorar, por el contrario de Gaara no derramó ni una sola lágrima, solo se acomodaba entre aquel amor fraternal.

**-La primera vez… hermana-,** pronunció entrecortadamente rodeando su cintura.

**-Pero no la última…, te lo prometo-,** al decir aquello, el kage curvó sus labios en una delicada sonrisa, _"se ve tan hermoso cuando sonríe, lastima que haya tardado tanto en decidirse"_ pensó Temari agradecida.

**-Mañana…, pienso ir a Konoha, dejaré el puesto provisionalmente a Kankuro y… te apetece acompañarme?-,** preguntó serio, sin variar su posición.

**-Claro que sí, viajaremos juntos, además así podré ver a…-,** sus mejillas se sonrojaron notablemente.

El kage se separó despacio y la miró dudoso a los ojos, _"estaría bien preguntar algo tan personal?"_ no solía meterse mucho en la vida de la gente, pero quería conocer aquel sentimiento, que era lo que todo el mundo llamaba…

**-Lo que sientes por Shikamaru es amor?-,** preguntó despacio, esta tardó unos pocos segundos en asimilar la pregunta, después respiró hondo y se dispuso a contestar.

**-Bueno el amor…, no es algo fácil de describir, cuando sientas dependencia por alguien, cuando sientas no poder vivir sin esa persona o sobrevivas gracias a su recuerdo, a eso se le llama querer, después amar… es un sentimiento dirigido a una única persona, la más importante de tu vida, por la que lo dejarías todo a cambio de estar con ella, sentirla tuya, amarla y poseerla, defenderla y cuidarla, y bueno… si, yo amo a mi problemático, je-,** una pequeña sonrisa vergonzosa apreció en su rostro.

**-Entonces yo también amo a alguien, y no pienso dejarle solo, así que mañana partiremos para Konoha, oye… una cosa más-,** la muchacha que ya se había levantando y se dirigía hacia la puerta le miró, **-para amar a alguien importa el sexo que tenga?-,** esta pregunta si que por fin provocó un casi rubor en sus mejillas.

**-Claro que no!-,** afirmó entusiastamente, **-uno no decide de quién se enamora, da igual si es hombre o mujer, en el amor no importa, además después de ver a Naruto tan crecido, pues… cualquiera no se enamora de él, si que se a puesto apuesto, je-,** Gaara la miró entre confundido, agradecido y furioso, una mezcla extraña que envolvía sus ojos. Esta lo notó y rió para sí, **-bueno mañana hablaremos con los ancianos y le contaremos nuestros planes, que descanses hermano-,** después salió cerrando la puerta a su paso.

**-Descansar…-,** aunque llevaba tres noches sin el demonio, no podía conciliar el sueño, aún tenía miedo, demasiado para poder relajarse. Agarró de nuevo el colgante recordando la cara de su rubio, las palabras anteriormente dichas por su hermana le hicieron sonreír, _"si que es verdad, te has vuelto muy hermoso… Naruto"_

------

El rubio caminaba por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba entusiasmando. Todo había cambiado considerablemente, a su lado Sakura se mantenía avergonzada por los infantiles y constantes gritos del chico.

**-Mira Sakura-chan, que es ese edificio de allí?-,** preguntó saltando mientras señalaba a un edificio con letreros brillantes, su fachada era rosa y de él no paraban de entrar hombres, **-parece entretenido, entramos?-,** volvió a preguntar feliz.

Sakura enojada golpeó la cabeza del rubio dejándolo clavado en el suelo (recordar la fuerza bruta que tiene ahora la tía esta, jojojo), mientras a Naruto se le escapaban dos lagrimones, esta se hizo la inocente mirando como quién no quiere la cosa un escaparate. Debería controlar su fuerza, pero era superior a ella, estaba avergonzada todo él mundo la miraba, pero para su asombro sonreían, mientras observaban despreciativamente al kitsune. Ahora si que estaba enfadada, clavó una mirada amenazadora a todos los presentes y se acercó para ayudarle a levantarse. Pero alguien se le adelantó. Un chico de pelo castaño y de no más de 12 años le ofreció su mano.(gomen si calculé mal la edad)

**-Konohamaru!-,** gritó el zorrito mientras se abrazaba al niño, los dos sin parar de llorar por la emoción.

**-Siento que tengas que aguantar que la gente te trate así, yo…-,** la pelirosa se sentía realmente mal por lo sucedido, no quería ni imaginarse que hubiera sentido ella estando en su lugar.

**-Je, no te preocupes Sakura-chan, estoy acostumbrado-,** soltó tranquilamente regalándole unos dulces roces en la mejilla.

**-Bueno y porque te ha pegado, eh, le has intentado meter mano?-,** preguntó el pequeño picaronamente mientras le daba varios codazos en el estómago.

**-Que va!-,** gruñó sonrojado y rascándose la nuca, **-yo solo le he dicho que era ese edificio-,** lo señaló de nuevo, **-y que entremos-.**

Konohamaru puso cara de _"eres tonto o que?"_ después no sabía si reír o golpearle también.

**-No ves que es una cada de compañía idiota!-** le regañó totalmente avergonzado.

El rubio abrió completamente los ojos mirándola embobado, Sakura a su lado estaba a punto de estallar de nuevo.

**-Ya sabía yo que se veía interesante, pero…-,** se quedó pensativo un momento, **-no es apropiado que una señorita entre conmigo así que…, porque no me acompañas tú?- **preguntó inocentemente. (Inocentemente y un cuerno, anda que se hace el tonto, pero es más espabilado de lo que parece, jeje)

El joven tuvo una caída plan anime, a la vez que la pelirosa volvía a golpearle esta vez mas flojito, pero haciéndole un enorme chichón.

**-Depravado, no es más que un niño!-,** gritó furiosa.

------

Andando por allí despreocupadamente pasaba Sai, el repuesto de Sasuke. Su cara inexpresiva, dejaba deslumbrar sus sentimientos, ninguno. (odio a este tío ¬¬). Los tres le miraron algo extrañados, pues el frió chico se acercaba ellos con intención de conversar, claro estaba que era una orden, de ningún modo la haría por decisión propia.

**-Bueno días, Sai-,** intentó sonreír Sakura.

Respondió con esa falsa sonrisa que tanto reventaba al Kitsune. Konohamaru notando el ambiente cargado decidió marcharse, no sin antes despedirse de ambos amigos, menos del moreno. A este último le daba absolutamente igual, a sí que se mantuvo distante.

**-Que coño quieres?-,** preguntó algo furioso Naruto, la inexpresividad y prepotencia de aquel chico le sacaban de sus casillas.

**-La quinta nos quiere ver ahora mismo en su despacho, es para informarnos de algo, aunque… si no tienes polla para ir, a mí me da lo mismo-,** comentó de nuevo con esa horrorosa sonrisa, y comenzando a andar hacia el edificio indicado.

El rubio intentó saltar encima de él, pero una cansada pelirosa lo agarró fuertemente.

**-Vamos tranquilízate, Naruto. Pasa de él, ahora lo importante es recuperar a Sasuke y protegerte de Akatsuki-,** comentó intentando convencerle. _"Que tendrá este tío con esa parte del Naruto, esta obsesionado, je, seguro que es gay"_ pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa. (seguro que es gay, que obsesión con el pene de mi Uzumaki, leñes, lo cogía y le retorcía el pescuezo lo odio, ¬¬)

Cuando por fin el rubio se tranquilizó, se encaminaron en busca de Tsunade, estaba recién levantado y ya estaba de mal humor, se encontraba tan furioso que cada pisada parecía hacer un agujero en la tierra.

------

El Kazekage subía intranquilo las escaleras del edificio Hokage, que sería eso tan urgente que quería hablar con él?. Llegó a las amplias puertas y con cuidado las abrió, observando a la rubia que se encontraba apoyada en la mesa, sus brazos cruzados y la mirada más bien seria.

**-Hokage-sama vengo a firmar el tercer pacto, puedo pasar?-.**

**-Por supuesto, adelante Kazekage-sama, aquí tiene el documento-,** la mujer se lo entregó, y después de echarle una leve hojeada lo firmó con su sello identificativo, **-oye Gaara- sama…-,** el aludido la miró extrañado, **-tome asiento y guardemos ya esos papeles, tengo que proponerle algo delicado… es sobre Naruto y… -,** él chico serio se sentó, esperando impaciente tal proposición.

------

El rubio y la pelirosa llegaron a la entrada de la oficina de Tsunade, allí echado en la pared estaba Sai. Su rostro estaba serio y apoyaba descuidadamente un pie en el umbral. Los dos compañeros se acercaron y el zorrito, un poco prevenido preguntó que esperaba para entrar.

**-La Hokage ahora mismo esta reunida con el Kage de la arena, le esta proponiendo que se una a nuestro equipo, hasta que encontremos a Sasuke-,** bajó la cabeza mirando el suelo, ese tono rojizo de sus mejillas era rubor?

**-Gaara esta aquí?-,** preguntó alegre el kitsune, el otro chico ni se movió, su gesto se volvió infantil, **-dijo que vendría a verme a mí lo primero de todo, será…-,** comentó enfadado.

Sai lo observó con el ceño fruncido, que era esas confianzas para tratar al Kazekage? Se conocían? Todo esto empezaba a crisparle los pocos nervios que intercalaban con su cruel frialdad.

**-Tranquilo Naruto, seguro que tiene muchas cosas que hacer, además a tenido que llegar hace poco, seguro que no tiene donde quedarse a dormir todavía-,** comentó resultona Sakura intentando picar a su amigo.

**-No hay problema, se quedará en mi casa, por lo menos eso acordamos la última vez que nos vimos-,** sonrió avergonzado ante la picarona mirada de la pelirosa, otra mirada furiosa se clavó en él, alzó la vista y observó al moreno, que parecía que en el cualquier momento le atacaría.

**-De que conoces tu al kage de la arena?-,** preguntó serio Sai, mientras se acercaba intimidante.

**-Y a ti que te importa? (ay bueno con él jeje, machácalo Naru XD)-,** le respondió burlón aunque prevenido. Eso eran celos, ahora estaba nervioso, que se traía ese idiota con su Gaara?

**-Juh-,** balbuceó volviendo a su poción inicial.

Sakura rodeó los hombros del rubio y se acercó a su odio.

**-Esto no tiene buena pinta, yo de ti lo hablaría con el kage-,** sugirió con rin tintín.

Naruto la miró algo ofendido, lo que quería darle a entender la pelirosa es que esos dos tenían un rollo, eso es imposible, pero si Gaara le dijo… bueno la verdad es que no quedaron en nada concreto, pero… _"Argh… ese estúpido siempre se tiene que poner en medio de todo, que se meta con Sasuke casi lo aguanto, pero que se ponga así pro que Gaara se quede en mi casa, no se lo permito, quien se cree que es, Gaara es mi chico y como le ponga una mano encima le… pero que digo, si nosotros no somos nada… bueno voy a tranquilizarme"._

El kitsune se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que fueran llamados, su expresión seguía siendo de enfado igual que la del chico a su lado, la pelirosa se limitaba a sonreír nerviosa.

------

**-Entonces es eso, no te fías de él, cierto?-,** preguntó para asegurarse de haber entendido el problema.

Se mantenía recto en la silla, sus brazos cruzados al igual que sus piernas, todo oculto por la larga y blanca capa de kage. Tsunade creía que la mejor solución para el caso era el pelirrojo delante de ella, así que decidida se dirigió a la puerta.

**-Te he escogido a ti porque se el roce que tienes con él desde que le salvaste la vida, espero que le tengas controlado, y bueno lo que hagas en el tema personal no me concierne-,** comentó algo nerviosa, mientras agarraba el pomo.

**-No tengo interés en ese tipo, pero aceptaré la misión por otra persona-,** afirmó sin desviar ni siquiera la mirada.

**-Me parece bien, me da igual por que lo hayas aceptado, me conformo con que lleves el plan a cabo como hemos acordado-,** finalizó abriendo la puerta y dejando para a los tres jóvenes, a la vez que Gaara se levantaba de su asiento y miraba la entrada.

El equipo pasó y se colocaron al lado del pelirrojo, Tsunade les ordenó sentar y los cuatro tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Por orden se encontraban Gaara, Naruto, Sakura y por último Sai.

**-Os he reunido aquí para informaros sobre la ayuda del Kazekage, este se unirá a vosotros como un equipo de cuatro hasta encontrar a Sasuke. Me pareció buena idea para intentar proteger a Naruto de Akatsuki, a aparte de vosotros, Sai-,** este la observó, **-tu única misión no es solo encontrar al Uchiha, también es proteger a tu compañero, de acuerdo?-.**

El moreno a regañadientes asintió, después miró de reojo a Gaara que se mantenía atento a la Hokage.

**-He pensando en hacer parejas, aunque siempre vayáis juntos, si os tenéis que separar lo haréis de esta forma, Gaara se quedará con Sai, y Naruto con Sakura-,** pronunció mirando algunos papeles.

Sakura dudó esta última decisión, no tenía sentido hacerlo así, pero… prefirió esperar para preguntar. El moreno esbozó una sonrisa triunfante ante el rubio, que se mantenía completamente furioso y ante el asombro de todos le recriminó a la quinta.

**-Porque demonios tienen que ser los grupos así, porque tiene que estar ese entupido con Gaara?-,** gritó levantándose de la silla y señalándole con desprecio.

Tsunade no contestó, quién se encargo de hacerlo callar fue el mismo kage.

**-Naruto, no seas ruidoso y vuelve a tu asiento, si Hokage-sama lo ha decidido así, bien esta-,** pronunció seriamente sin mirarle.

El rubio algo dolido se volvió a sentar, que era esa pena que sentía por dentro? Eran celos, decepción? Sería verdad que tenía algo con Sai? _"mierda"_ pensó una y otra vez.

**-Bueno mañana quiero que Sakura y Naruto vayan hasta la supuesta guarida de Orochimaru, Sai y Gaara confirmarán la posición de este miembro de Akatsuki. Solo es una misión de investigación, no quiero que intervengáis ni peleéis, de acuerdo?-,** la última frase la intentó remarcar para darle importancia, **-bien os podéis marchar, Gaara y Sakura, quedaros un momento más-.**

El rubio y el moreno salieron del cuarto, este último lo observaba con superioridad, haciendo enfadar a un Naruto con los nervios encrespados.

------

**-Hokage-sama… yo…-,** Sakura fue cortada por al rubia, que orgullosa de ella la observaba.

**-Entiendo Sakura, conforme dije los equipos te diste cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba, no es cierto?-,** la chica asintió, **-debería haber supuesto que pasaría esto-.**

**-Bueno lo deduje fácilmente, primero dices que formas un equipo de cuatro para proteger a Naruto y ahora cuando nos divides en dos poner a los más poderosos en pareja y me dejas a mí sola para defenderle, estaba claro que no encajaban las piezas-,** explicó mas bien seria.

**-Tiene una alumna digna de ti Tsunade-sama-,** comentó Gaara apoyado elegantemente en la pared.

**-El caso Sakura, es que Sai me lo impusieron el consejo como nuevo miembro del equipo 7, y como conoce a Gaara pues le pedí el favor de que le vigilara-,** explicó al final.

**-Gaara…-,** el aludido la miró, **-se que es algo entrometido pero… de que conoces a Sai?-.**

El kage ignoró la pregunta de la joven, y salió de la habitación, dejó la puerta abierta y pasó a la do de los dos muchachos sin siquiera mirarles. Naruto enfadado pro el comportamiento del Kazekage le siguió.

------

Gaara andaba por las ruidosas calles de Konoha, le daba cosa mirar al rubio a la cara. Sentía que le traicionaba pero después de todo lo hacia por él, donde se había visto que un kage hiciera esa clase de trabajitos, si no fuera para protegerle no se rebajaría tanto.

Un chico moreno alcanzó su paso, dudaba en si hablar o no, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que el pelirrojo habló.

**-No creas que callé a Naruto porque me apetecía estar contigo-,** comentó fríamente Gaara.

**-Eso no me importa, desde que me salvaste y me cuidaste, agradezco cada minuto que pasó a tu lado-,** dicho esto agarró fuerte la pálida mano del ninja de la arena. Se quedaron parados uno frente al otro, sin decir anda. Sai acariciaba la delicada mano, el pelirrojo se encontraba confuso, desde que pasó todo aquello sabía que ese chico sentía algo por él, pero nunca se atrevió a tocarle menos de aquella forma.

Naruto después de hartarse de correr por fin lo divisó, aunque la escena no le agradó de ningún modo_, "que hace ese baka agarrándole la manos a Gaara… lo voy a matar… lo juro"_. Empezó a caminar apresuradamente, pero cuando faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar observó algo que le reconfortó.

El pelirrojo retiró bruscamente la mano agarrada, le volvió la cara después de decirle algo que no alcanzó a oír y se marchó, mientras el moreno desaparecía en una nube de humo un tanto serio.

**-Que hacían tan cameladitos hace un momento?-,** preguntó irónicamente el rubio acercándose al kage.

**-Je-,** una sonrisa de malicia apareció en su rostro, **-estas celoso Naruto, que yo sepa no dejamos nada claro la última vez-,** comentó para ver la reacción del otro.

**-Bueno eso tiene fácil solución, como "si dejamos claro" que te quedarías en mi casa, vámonos y lo solucionamos-,** ordenó mientras le estiraba del brazo.

**-Me estas proponiendo algo indecente?-,** comentó sonriendo, nunca había pensando que su pequeño le saliera con esas, le encantaba su impulsividad y bueno… al final de un modo u otro, había salido todo como él lo planeó.

**-Ya lo verás-,** pronunció con cara zorruna.

------

**_Bueno después de una semana sin descansar solo escribiendo esto, aquí está la continuación, del fic de gaaraxnaru, que ilu jeje. Espero que haya estado a un buen nivel, pues mi trabajito me ha costado, de verdad que no logro llevarme bien con la personalidad de Gaara, esta tan extraño, de un momento u otro te puede salir con cada cosas, que no se. Bueno a Naruto lo he vuelto a poner igual de infantil que siempre aunque con su toque picardía, el muy bribón, respecto a Sakura la voy a respetar en este fic, por lo menos lo intentaré._**

**_He introducido a Sai pues ya sabéis que el fic esta orientado en esa época, además me viene bien para la trama, otros personajes importantes serán Itachi y Sasuke, claro que saldrá Sasu que creíais jeje, os e dixo que odio a Sai, si no, para mi es una simple copia mala de sasu, por eso lo odio tanto, es como si quisieran remplazarle y bueno mi sasu es único¬¬._**

**_También e visto por ahí que ay fan de sasuxsaku acribillando a las escritoras de yaoi, mi opinión es simple, esto es un país libre y escribo lo que me da la gana, quién lo quiera leer que lo haga y quién no que lo rehúse, pero no quiero ni un comentario en contra del yaoi en mi historia. Donde esta la igualdad, en este capi me baso un poco en eso, para que entendáis como pienso, yo soy heterosexual, pero respeto de sobre manera a los bisexuales y a los homosexuales, normalmente son mil veces mas tolerantes que nosotros, y mas sensibles, bueno eso pienso yo. _**

_**Sobre yaoi en la serie de Naruto, bueno el primero beso que se ve en la serie, es de naru y sasu no? Ahora que, sería de caxondeo pero lo hicieron ea. Lo normal es que sakura acabe con lee, pues con Sasuke lo dudo, y Naruto con hinata pero bueno da igual para eso estan los Fanfic no, para escribir cosas que te gustan y no puedes verlas en el anime o el manga.**_

_**Ahora paso a comentar los reviews:**_

**_Miaru: Bueno el sasuxnaru esta muy bien, pero no me digas que este también tiene morbillo eh? Gracias por el comentario._**

_**Ada-chan: Después de leer tu comentario me dije, por que no continuarlo, por lo menos esta chica encantadora te leerá, jeje. Así que me puse manos a la obra, y aunque e tardado mogollón de tiempo, espero que haya merecido la pena, Uffff, espero que te guste.**_

_**Nekoi: Gracias, estoy muy feliz de que te pareciera que me quedó lindo, este capi se a quedado algo soso, pero espero ponerlo mas romántico, pero voy a darle un poco de tiempo al tiempo, todo tan apresurado no tiene chispa, además le e intentado buscar una buena trama, y si os digo la verdad me a costado lo suyo, jeje**_

_**Seles Wilder: Completamente de acuerdo, no hay casi nada de gaaraxnaru, y no es porque no sea una linda pareja, a mi me encantan, bueno espero poder hacerlo interesante para que todas las fan de esta pareja se puedan consolar un poco con mi fic, gracias por el reviews**_

_**LisChan85: Reinita que contentan estoy de que me leas, bueno aquí tienes a tu encantador Gaara, que es todo un ricura preocupándose tanto por su naru, ainss, tu fic espectacular ya te lo dije, y aunque haya algunas personajes muy quejicas no te desanimes que escribes la mar de bien, muchísimo mejor que la mayoría de las que ahí por aquí, besito y gracias**_

**_Me despido hasta el próximo que espero que sea lo más pronto posible, besos y gracias._**


	3. Chantaje

Chantaje

Después de andar durante unos minutos llegaron a la puerta del jounnin, hasta ese momento no había soltado su brazo. Se separó un poco notando como la fuerza de aquel impulso se disolvió atrayendo una multitud de dudas. El kage a su lado lo mirada con seriedad esperando que lo invitara a pasar, sonrió para sí al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio, su lado infantil había vuelto a ganar la batalla.

**-No me ibas a dejar algo claro?-,** preguntó intentando no darle importancia a sus palabras mientras perdía su vista en el cielo.

La pregunta aumentó el sonrojo del chico, _"mierda soy un baka, me he metido yo solo en esto y ahora no se como salir, le pregunto si quiere ser mi pareja?"_ De golpe la sombra de un joven chico se cruzó instantáneamente en su mente.

**-Sasuke…-.**

Gaara abrió un poco más los ojos y después de reconocer el nombre pronunciado en aquellos labios se volvió a mirarlo algo sorprendido.

**-Pero que…-,** _"a dicho Sasuke, si lo ha dicho, pero porque? No será que lo a…"_

El kitsune se sobresaltó un poco ante la sorpresa del pelirrojo, _"porque habré dicho eso?"_ intentando quitar importancia a lo sucedido sacó nervioso las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, aún estando de espalda podía sentir una rencorosa mirada clavarse en su nuca. Se dio la vuelta tembloroso y le sonrió falsamente intentando dejar de lado todo lo anterior.

**-Venga pasa, esta desde ahora será también tu casa-,** ya más tranquilo se adentró en ella seguido del pálido chico que aún se sentía dolido, **-este apartamento es más grande que el que tenía, lo alquilé cuando volví del entrenamiento hace apenas dos semanas-,** comentó mientras dejaba las llaves en un adorno con forma de concha que había en la entrada, **-ahí hay otra copia para ti, recuerda que la que tiene la rana es mía-,** se paró en el salón y lo miró con cara zorruna, **-es suficientemente elegante para el Kazekage?-.**

Gaara recorrió con la mirada todo el departamento, indiscutiblemente era más grande y amplio que el anterior, para su asombro estaba todo muy recogido y limpio, **"seguro que aún no le ha dado tiempo a desordenarlo"** pensó recordando la antigua vivienda.

**-Esta bien-,** pronunció secamente apoyándose de brazos cruzados en la pared, -bueno tenemos que hablar-, dijo con sus ojos previamente cerrados (si, ese gesto de meditación que suele utilizar constantemente, jeje).

Naruto aprovechó la pose del otro joven para observarle detenidamente, miró su cuello intentando encontrar el cordón de su colgante, al no hallarlo se extrañó. El kage abrió los ojos al sentir que se acercaba, se sorprendió al observar la intensa mirada del rubio, estaban tan próximos que podía oler ese aroma a flores silvestres que desprendía su cabello dorado, (bueno Gaara es bajito, pero Naruto más así que solo le llega con la puntita de lo pelillos a la nariz XD). El kitsune alzó sus brazos rodeando el cuello, el pelirrojo no sabía muy bien como actuar así que se dejó llevar por el impulso de sujetarle la cintura. Desde esa posición no le veía el rostro así que con su mano apartó algunos cabellos y alzó su barbilla, pero lo que recibió fue una mirada furiosa acompañada de un paso hacía atrás, soltándose así del agarre.

**-Donde está el collar de esferas?-,** preguntó con un voz sería pero algo tristona.

Gaara lo miró sin entender nada, se apartó un poco la capa para observarlo, _"como, donde esta?"_ de repente alguien se le vino a la mente _"mierda, me lo quitó sin darme cuenta"_. Se colocó bien el cuello de la capa y sin dar explicación alguna se dirigió a la puerta.

**-Ahora vuelvo tengo que solucionar algo importante-,** pronunció fríamente, pero por dentro aunque no lo demostrara estaba furioso.

-**Gaara!-,** al escuchar la voz del rubio se volteó, cogiendo instintivamente algo lanzado, **-esas son tus llaves, regresa pronto para comer juntos-,** comentó avergonzado mirando al suelo.

**-Si-,** es lo único que se escuchó de los labios del ninja pálido antes de marcharse.

Naruto se apoyó en la pared escurriéndose en ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

**-No debí ponerme así porque no llevara el colgante, soy un dobe por pensar que me quiere-,** sus ojos estaba vidrioso amenazando con romper a llorar, **-solo soy un amigo con derecho a roce y ya, aunque ahora que lo pienso detenidamente es mejor así, mi prioridad numero uno es Sasuke-,** esbozó una sonrisa y a la vez que se levantaba limpió algunas lágrimas escapadas con el puño de la camiseta, **-mañana tendré que ir a descubrir si estas ahí Sasuke, y si te veo no me pienso quedar cruzado de brazos por mucho que Tsunade-baachan me lo haya ordenado-,** feliz por la misión del día siguiente decidió salir para comprar algo que almorzar con el kage.

------

Gaara entró a la oficina de la Hokage sin siquiera llamar, solo manteniendo una severa mirada y colocándose ante ella. Esta sonrió descontándose en el respaldo de la silla.

**-Desde cuando pierdes la elegancia con actos como estos Kazekage-sama?-,** comentó burlona acariciándose la cara con un dedo.

**-Déjate de tonterías!-,** Gritó posando bruscamente el puño sobre la mesa (por dios mi niño contrólate que tu no eres así, jo), **-dime donde vive Sai o donde puedo encontrarlo-,** pronunció casi como una orden.

Su mirada se mantenía constante sin perder intensidad ni la ansiedad de sus palabras, Tsunade decidió no profundizar en el problema y hacer lo que le pidió. Buscó papel y escribió la dirección en él, después se la entregó al pelirrojo que se limitó a recogerlo y volver a salir, deteniendo ante la voz de la rubia.

**-Ahora no estará allí-,** el kage se volvió a mirarla esperando a que siguiera, **-estará entrenando en el bosque, ya sabes en ese claro con tres-, **fue cortada.

-Ya se donde es… arigato-.

Después de esto se marchó asombrando a la mujer por el agradecimiento impropio de él.

**-Je-,** soltó cruzándose de piernas (postura mujer interesante XD), **-no se que se traerá con Sai no con Naruto, pero… ha sido una buena decisión, pronto volverá Sasuke… estoy segura-,** sonrió para sí.

------

Un chico moreno se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los tres troncos de aquel inmenso claro, su postura era pensativa y en sus manos descansaba un collar con tres esferas verdes. Lo observaba intensamente intentando encontrarle valor alguno.

**-Así que esto es lo más preciado para el Kazekage-,** la alhaja bailaba en sus manos**, -no le veo nada de valor por el contrario, la veo demasiado cutre para un kage-.**

**-Eso no te incumbe-,** se pudo escuchar desde unos arbustos, Sai se sorprendió para después observar al propietario de aquel comentario.

Colocó las manos en la planta del árbol y con un elegante salto descendió hasta el suelo. Gaara no se inmutó, se mantuvo firme ante el acercamiento del ambu.

**-Vienes a por esto, cierto?-,** preguntó con malicia mostrando el collar en su mano. El pelirrojo alargó el brazo para cogerlo pero el moreno lo escondió tras su espalada, **-no será tan fácil, quiero algo a cambio-,** Gaara apretó el entrecejo pero optó por seguir en silencio, **-no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Naruto, te quiero solo para mí, bésame, sino nunca tendrás esta basura-.**

El kage relajó el rostro y se acercó el rostro y se acercó fríamente al moreno, este se tensó por la mirada de deseo que había salido de un momento a otro a la luz. Para su asombro sujetó sus mejillas aproximándose atractivamente, su corazón estaba acelerado, por fin se había cumplido su preciado deseo, cerró los ojos para sentir más profundo aquel beso que no tardaría en ella. La arena los rodeó dirigiéndose a la espalda del ninja. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, el pelirrojo se retiró echando a andar en dirección contraria. Al no sentir nada Sai abrió los ojos, estupefacto observaba la marcha del oro que con semblante triunfante elevaba el colgante en sus dedos.

**-Pero como…?-,** se preguntaba observando sus manos vacías.

**-Creías que te iba a besar por esa simple amenaza, sigue soñando, ah…-,** avisó colocándose el collar delicadamente en el cuello, **-pensaras el porque esta pobre gargantilla es tan importante para mí, la única razón es que es un regalo de Naruto-.**

Cuando terminó de colocarlo bien comenzó a andar para salir de allí. Sai se sentía impotente, cuando por fin había tenido esos labios tan cerca… no los rozó, le engañó, jugó con él, esto no se lo iba a perdonar.

**-Gaara!-,** gritó haciendo al aludido volverse, **-te gustaría que le dijera a tu Naruto que te acostaste conmigo?-,** preguntó irónicamente alegre por haber dado en el claro ante las facciones molestas del kage.

**-No me lo recuerdes, tu me provocaste y con ese jutsu llamaste a la presencia de Shukaku, o lo hacía o me volvía loco-,** gruó apretando fuerte los puños, **-además solo con eso no me convencerás, no tendría que importante yo no tenía nada con él-,** argumentó con gesto de enfado.

**-Bueno…-,** se acercaba peligrosamente al quieto pelirrojo, **-ya te lo había regalado, no lo sentiría como una traición? Además…-,** se paró frente a él y elevó sus labios hasta el pálido oído, -**más le dolería si le contara lo que pasó con Sasuke, no crees?-.**

Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido y con una furia extrema lo agarró del cuello apretándolo fuerte casi cortándole la respiración. Sai a duras penas intentaba apartar aquel brusco agarre. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, aflojando la presión y lanzándolo contra el suelo.

**-Que me propones?-,** preguntó intentando calmar las ganas de matarlo, si en ese momento aún tuviera al demonio de la arena dentro de él, no se hubiera podido resistir a descuartizarlo.

El moreno sonrió incorporándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, su cara denotaba picardía y con posición sexy le indicó con un dedo que se acercara. El pelirrojo apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y aproximó su cuerpo cautelosamente al contrario. El ambu agarró la pálida pero bella cara perdiéndose en aquellos ojos verdes agua marina, rozó esos fríos labios para besarlos suavemente, el kage le dejó hacer pero no respondió, se limitó a abrir su boca despacio dejándole indagar en ella. Después de unos segundos se separó de él.

**-Ya tienes lo que querías no? Me largo-,** pronunció secamente.

**-No tan rápido!-,** ordenó levantándose también, Gaara lo miró de reojo esperando y deseando que no le pidieras nada parecido a eso, pero claro estaba lo que argumentaría.

**-Lo que quiero a cambio de mi silencio es que seas mío, que te entregues a mí, que seamos pareja-,** inquirió Sai.

La mirada del pelirrojo se volvió mas fiera, si Naruto se enterara de lo ocurrido con Sasuke no le perdonaría, pero acatar las órdenes de ese despreciable era demasiado, malita sea la hora en que le salvó, lo debería haber dejado morir en el desierto.

**-Lo que pretendes es que salgamos juntos?-,** intentó confirmar.

**-Exacto y públicamente-,** añadió el moreno.

El kage pensativo se apoyó en un árbol, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos, no se podía negar pero tampoco dejar que su rubio lo descubriera, además de que mañana había muchas posibilidades de que se percatara del estado del vengador. Estuvo meditando unos minutos más ante la mueca de fastidio e intranquilidad del otro. De pronto alzó la vista y le miró con firmeza.

**-Saldré contigo, por ahora no se lo diremos a nadie, y menos a Naruto, entendido?-,** explicó antes de marcharse.

**-Te espero esta tarde en mi casa-,** dijo casi en tono de orden, Gaara no respondió siguió su camino hasta desaparecer de su vista. Sai orgulloso de sí se tendió en la hierba, **-De nuevo vuelvo a estar dos pasos delante de ti, Uzumaki Naruto-,** sonrió.

------

En el centro de una intranquila oscuridad se hallaba una cama completamente vestida de blanco, multitud de sellos la rodeaban acompañados de puras velas color platino. Sobre ella un chico moreno de reflejos azules descansaba, su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo temblaba. Una máquina a su espalda comenzó a pitar descontrolada entrando por el estruendo un chico de cabello banco y redondas gafas.

**-Ya estas de nuevo pensando en tu nii-chan, Uchiha?-,** recriminó recogiendo el papel de sus pulsaciones, **-si no te hubieras escapado ese chico de la arena no-.**

**-Ca… llate…-,** ordenó una casi insonora voz, **-Kabuto, dime cuanto llevo así, me quiero… levantar…-,** intentó pronunciar consiguiendo mover solo un simple dedo.

El ninja médico se sobresaltó, era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que había conseguido hablar, como mucho abría los ojos y le observaba. Con descaró agarró un asiento y se acercó a la cama.

**-Llevas un año…, por tu culpa el señor Orochimaru ha tenido que utilizar otro cuerpo, así que tienes otros tres años más-,** comentó molesto.

Sasuke dejó entrever una sonrisa, se encontraba bastante mal pero gracias a eso tendría tres años más de lo acordado para vengarse de Itachi y…

**-Gaara…, te mataré… si te acercas a… te mataré…-.**

Kabuto sonrió con malicia, desde todo el tiempo que había estado allí mientras entrenada pronunciaba una y otra vez el nombre de cierto rubio. Cada vez que su maestro le besaba susurraba el mismo nombre. El peli blanco se levantó sujetando el tronco del chico y lo incorporándolo en la cama. Después le dio de beber un líquido rojo brillante y posicionó las manos en su pecho, lo bañó con esa luz verde, y el Uchiha consiguió mover sus dos brazos.

**-Mañana intentaremos que andes, creo que si poner de tu parte esta tarde ya podrí-,** su comentario fue cortado pro la visión ante sus ojos.

Sasuke sujetó su pierna hasta posarla en el suelo, después agarró la otra y hizo lo mismo, de sus labios, a pesar del intenso dolor, no salió ni un simple quejido nada que demostrara inferioridad. Se aferró al borde de la camilla y consiguió rodearla. El chico de gafas estaba impresionado no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

**-Que gran fuerza de voluntad..-,** susurró sin que el otro lo oyera.

La dificultad era llegar hasta la puerta sin haber nada donde sujetarse, respiró hondo y totalmente curvado intentó guardar el equilibrio, sus pasos eran torpes pero decididos, le faltaba dos o tres para llegar sin embargo no resistió el dolor y calló al suelo.

**-Mierda!-,** gritó frustrado golpeando el suelo.

Kabuto le extendió su mano pero la miró con indiferencia, preferiría mil veces quedarse ahí que recibir la ayuda de ese perro faldero. Este ante el desprecio se limitó a sonreír con superioridad y apoyarse en la pared observando los intentos fallidos del chico por levantarse.

------

_**Aparición estelar de Sasuke en el capi 3, jeje aunque todavía falta unos cuantos para que entre en acción, jeje. Bueno no hace falta decir que Sai es un canalla, lo odio, además esta despistada no se había dado cuenta de la ropa que le han puesto en el manga, dios este si que parece gay, con esa camisetita con cremallera por debajo del pecho acompañando claro esta los incansables comentarios del miembro de Naruto, jeje a ver si me e equivocado de pareja, jajajaja.**_

**_Sobre este capi nada mas que comentar, aaaa si lo siento por haber tardado tanto y encima hacerlo tan corto, gomen, es que estoy liada con el de atracción fatal._**

_**En el forodz he abierto un hilo en zona yaoi & yuri dentro de yaoi un hilo con doujinshi de Naruto en español traducidos por mí claro, ya llevo tres, y espero que vayan aumentando.**_

**Reviews:**

**Amazona Verde:** _Siento decepcionarte con este capi, se que no os gusta Sai pero el muy canalla ¬¬, bueno que es un chantajista y Gaara tampoco es un santo y… bueno veremos que pasa en el siguiente, todavía no lo sé ni yo, lo voy pensando mediante escribo así k en este fic no hay nada planeado._

**Ada-chan:** _no te preocupes nada de Gaara uke en este Fanfic, el seme seme, como piensa que voy a poner de uke a mi lindo pelirrojo, aunque pobre naru siempre lo paga él, jajaja, oh bueno esta vez puede que también lo pague otro, jajaja. Me amenazaras después de léelo, se que te a dolido el beso entre Gaara y SAI pero tranquilízate mujer no me apuntes con ningún misil todavía, espera a los acontecimientos, jojojo. Y bueno Sakura también tendrá un papel importante en este Fanfic, ayudará mucho a Naruto mas de lo que pensáis, aquí es santa, pero solo porque me conviene no es nada personal, XD. Espero que te haya gustado, jeje. Y has visto como me ha dado tiempo, jeje soy una máquina, pero son las diez, imagínate desde que es estuve hablando contigo hasta ahora sin parar, ainsss que cansa, me duele la cabeza voy a comer y a mimir, jeje_

**Yuuhi-Kurenai-san:** _Gracias por apoyarme vida, eres un tesoro mi lis, ya leeré tu historia te lo prometo, mañana sin falta, además si va de Itachi estupendo, me encanta ese personaje, jeje, aunque sea un poco… perverso U, espero que este te haya gustado también, besos._

**_Bueno no tengo nada planeado con este Fanfic lo estoy haciendo mediante escribo, por favor si queréis darme opiniones o consejos y cosas de esas las agradecería muchísimo, así podré variarme respecto a lo que me digáis, y poder crear una buena trama en mi cabeza, estoy un poquillo confundida entre los dos Fanfic. Besos y por favor seguid leyendo, no pido que me dejéis reviews por que me parece una orden, solo hacedlo si lo deseáis, besitos y gracias por seguidme._**


	4. Soledad de corazón

Soledad de corazón

El kage caminaba a desgana, tenía tantas esperanzas puestas en una relación con el rubio que rechazar la idea hacía que su corazón doliera profundamente, tanto que parecía romperse en mil pedazos su amargada alma. Intentó despejar esos pensamientos observando malhumorado a todos los aldeanos con los que se cruzaba, sus miradas de respeto bañadas en miedo se le clavaban como puñales, que fría podían ser los seres humanos, que cantidad de daño pueden provocar con una simple ojeada. Sus pasos se hicieron más ligeros y rápidos deseando llegar de una vez a casa del kitsune y su hogar actualmente. La puerta estaba parcialmente abierta, en vez de entrar prefirió echar un leve vistazo, se podían escuchar el tono de dos personas la de Naruto y una dulce voz femenina. Pasó con tranquilidad encontrándoselo con una bella Hinata sentada frente a él. La morena al verlo se levantó inclinándose en un respetuoso saludo.

**-Hola Kazekage-sama-,** pronunció con su ternura característica.

El pelirrojo la observó distante y siguió hasta adentrarse en el baño. La chica algo entristecida se volvió a sentar, el zorrito sonrió nervioso y le regaló un leve toque en la mejilla provocando su sonrojo.

**-No te pongas así, sabes que es hombre de pocas palabras-,** intentó explicar para consolarla, **-se lo que sientes por él, pero… tienes que comprenderlo-,** volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con un toque de resignación.

**-Yo…, Naruto-kun… también se que lo quieres mucho al igual que a Sasuke-,** Hinata entendió por la penosa cara que puso el rubio que no debería haber mencionado a este último, **-yo… gomen no debí…-,** quiso arreglar.

**-No te preocupes-,** habló secamente mirando fijo el cielo a través de la venta que se encontraba detrás de la chica, **-Gaara no me quiere lo suficiente para tener una relación conmigo, además… Sasuke me esta esperando en algún lugar y mañana si lo encuentro lo traeré-,** sus ojos azules estaba totalmente apagados, se veían opacos y faltos de ilusión, entristeciendo más a la Hyuuga.

**-Naruto-kun-,** llamó su atención envolviéndole ambas manos con las suyas, **-yo soy tu amiga y siempre lo seré, da igual lo que hagas o lo errores que cometas, siempre estaré a tu lado-,** declaró cariñosamente.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse, como podía ser una persona tan tierna y comprensiva aún robándole lo que deseaba, Hinata era alguien admirable, eso estaba claro. La ojiblanca besó su mejilla y salió de la casa despidiéndose con un tímido movimiento de mano.

Se quedó pensativo, tenía tantas dudas que le carcomían por dentro, parecía no poder escapar nunca de los problemas hundiéndose siempre en otro aún mayor. Gaara había escuchado toda la conversación desde el baño, no le importaba lo que la joven sintiera aunque tampoco quería dañarla, lo que si le importaba era el demacrado estado que el jounnin tenía en esos momentos. Se sentía perdido y solo pero lo más doloroso es que parte de la culpa la tenía él. _"que debo hacer? Cuando desearía poder ir y besarlo, abrazarlo y arroparlo para consolarle, pero sin embargo estoy parado solo observándole. Por otro lado esta Sai, le he prometido fidelidad pero… cuanto tiempo podré aguantar este teatro?"_ por mucho que quisiera cumplir su promesa sus sentimientos estaban junto a su adorado rubio. Un impulso lo llevó a acercarse cuando escuchó un sollozo que provenía del salón, se encontraba de nuevo mirando el cielo como siempre hacía para recordar al Uchiha, aquello le dolía en lo más hondo.

**-Estas pensando en tu compañero?-,** preguntó echado y de brazos cruzados en una de las columnas de la pared, el kitsune se volteó y le miró sorprendido aún pudiéndose ver como varias lágrimas fluían de sus hermosas orbes, **-te encuentras bien?-,** volvió a preguntar esta ver dejando ver algo de preocupación.

**-Ah! Gaara estabas ahí…-,** pronunció secándose los ojitos con el puño en un gesto infantil pero dulce, **-si, no te lo voy a negar, le echo mucho de menos-,** sus manitas aferraron el borde de la ventana, **-deseo volver a pelearnos, ver de nuevo esa arrogante pero sincera sonrisa que tanto me llenaba de alegría, sus amistosos insultos y nuestros ajetreados entrenamientos, yo…-,** de nuevo una lágrima volvió a desfilar por su mejilla, **-me veo morir cada segundo que no conozco de él…, es algo desesperante, solo el pensamiento de una persona especial me ayudó a olvidarlo todo-,** dijo algo más tranquilo y volviéndose para mirarle tímidamente.

El kage estaba algo celoso por todos los sentimientos ofrecidos al vengador, pero… esta última frase lo tenía algo cohibido, a quién se refería el rubio?

**-Y se puede saber quién es esa persona tan especial?-,** preguntó inexpresivo como de costumbre acercándose a él y levantándole la barbilla para poder observar sus ojos.

**-Tu que crees? Quien es la persona que me estuvo cuidando en la distancia, que me comprendió y aguardo con tranquilidad mi regreso?-,** el pelirrojo dudaba en que contestar así que se mantuvo en silencio, **-esta claro, tu Gaara, tu eres mi persona especial!-,** exclamó abrazándolo por sorpresa quedando su cara apoyada en la curvatura de aquel pálido cuello.

No supo que decir, no esperaba esta confesión por parte de Naruto, y aunque… estaba claro que no era una declaración amorosa si lo era afectiva. Sentía que debía controlarse, por una parte deseaba besarlo pero su conciencia se lo prohibía. Le acarició cariñosamente el pelo para así retirarlo con cuidado, lo miró comprensivamente no pudiéndose resistirse a aquel rostro avergonzado.

**-Yo… también eres especial para mí…-,** se convenció a decir.

La cara del zorrito se iluminó, no esperaba que de los labios del kage pudiera salir palabras tan tiernas aunque su forma de pronunciarlas fueran igual de frías. _"Será este el momento indicado para confesarle lo que siento, pero… aunque sea una persona especial para él no significa que…"_ Naruto estaba confuso, deseaba traer de vuelta a Sasuke, pero lo que tenía claro era que el amaba al shinobi de la arena, se dio cuenta desde que se enteró de su amistad con Sai, se sentía celoso tanto como para enfrentarse con el despreciable moreno por él. Su decisión estaba tomada aclararían las cosas en ese mismo momento.

**-Gaara…-,** el pelirrojo lo seguía mirando impaciente por dentro, **-yo… bueno quería decirte que…-,** sus manos temblaban aún sujetas al pálido cuello transmitiendo su nerviosismo al otro, **-yo te… te…-,** sus palabra se perdían cuando estaban a punto de salir, con lo fácil que le resultaba a él decir cualquier tontería y ahora esa pequeña frase se le resistía, **-te… mierda no puedo… estoy avergonzado es la primera vez que…-.**

Todo esto le estaba produciendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tanto que tuvo que masajearse tembloroso la sien, esperó unos segundos intentando tranquilizarse evitando de cualquier manera observar aquellos ojos aguamarina, tan profundos que le hacían estremecer, _"Si no hago algo rápido Sai me lo quitará, perderé a la única persona que se ha preocupado por mí, pero… me cuesta tanto decírselo…_ -una idea pasó por su mente llamando su atención al instante- _claro eso es, esa es la única forma de demostrárselo"._ El kage sintió la fuerza incrementada en el agarre aumentando sus nervios, seguridad desbordaba de sus ojos azules y sus labios se entreabrieron. Ahora era él quién se encontraba intranquilo, admirando expectante como los pocos centímetros que los separaban se acortaban por momentos y por fin lo sintió, los carnosos y cálidos labios envolvieron los suyos en un suave beso, sin ferocidad solo bañado con una ternura extrema. Se sintió derretir deslizando sus dedos en la cintura morena, la aferró con fuerza acercándola hasta hacerlo toparse contra su pecho, ahora tomó el control lamiendo toda la comisura contraria y mordiendo el inferior con pasión. Se retiraron un poco sintiendo chocar sus propias respiraciones uniéndose en una sola.

**-Te quiero Gaara…-,** suspiró avergonzado el kitsune.

**-Yo…** _"dios que hago, me tengo que controlar… no, no puedo hacerlo"_**, Naruto… yo por ahora no puedo… estoy confundido…-,** intentó decir lo más convincente que pudo.

El rubio creyó morir en ese momento, sus sentimientos pisoteados intentaban fluir en forma de lágrimas pero no las dejó caer, se limitó a separase y caminar hasta la cocina. Asombrosamente se volvió mientras abría la puerta de la lacena y le sonrió, disimulaba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca se hubiera producido ese beso.

**-Quieres ramen? Es lo único que tengo-,** comentó con una amplia sonrisa.

La cual se esforzaba en mantener, por dentro estaba destrozado pero desde pequeño aprendió que la única cura para las profundas heridas era esa simple sonrisa, y lo mas importarte transmitírsela a los demás. Gaara no estaba de acuerdo con esa actitud la veía infantil e inmadura, porque siempre reaccionada de la misma forma, quería buscarle y volver a besarlo, hacerlo suyo allí en ese mismo instante pero… no podía. Se tocó fuerte el pecho por el intenso dolor, que miserable se sentía por tratar a su zorrito de aquella manera, después de todo lo que hizo por él y…. Por primera vez en su vida sintió un leve escozor en sus ojos, llevó sorprendido un dedo a ellos y lo deslizó por el borde recogiendo unas ligeras gotas saladas, las contemplaba expectante _"es… esto es a lo que llaman… llorar?"_ se preguntó sin poder creérselo.

Naruto lo observaba distante, no tenía intención de reprocharle nada, pues debería haber esperado a terminar la misión del día próximo, _"como estará Sasuke…, seguirá vivo, habrá logrado vencer a Itachi…?"_ se preguntaba mientras rebuscaba el ramen a comer. Un leve sonido de asombro le llamo la atención clavando la vista en su compañero de piso, cuando vio la escena el tazón que sostenía cayó al suelo frente sus pies, derramando todo su interior en un amplio charco, sin prestarle atención se acercó rápidamente al kage.

**-Es… estas… llorando…?-,** sonaba mas a afirmación que pregunta. No nada crédito a lo que sus grandes ojos estaban viendo, olvidando todo lo pasado agarró su mano y lo dirigió al sillón para que se sentara a su lado, **-cuéntame el porque de tu sufrimiento-,** pidió preocupado, no se esperaba ver en su vida al pelirrojo en ese estado.

Gaara seguía contemplando sorprendido sus manos repletas de pequeñas lagrimas desfilando por ellas, aunque estuviera llorando su cara seguía inexpresiva, aún no sabía cuales eran las facciones correspondientes a ese echo.

**-Naruto lo siento…, tu sabes que he mantenido este colgante por ti, que he esperado tu regreso, que he venido a Konoha y me he unido a tu equipo para protegerte…-,** el rubio prefería dejarle hablar esta vez a él, pero tenía que admitir que aquellas palabras lo llenaban de goce, **-tengo un problema y hasta que no lo solucione…, no puedo corresponderte… perdóname-,** terminó tapándose la cara, como hacía cuando era un niño después de herir a alguien.

Sintió el calor de unas manos apartar un mechón cobrizo de su flequillo, el roce aunque leve dejaba expresar varios sentimientos, amor, comprensión, cariño, dulzura…, una sorprendente mezcla que el kage no conocía. Dejó por unos segundos el contorno de sus manos para mirar la tierna cara del kitsune, como podía después de rechazarlo mirarle de aquella forma? Eso era una de las cualidades que tanto le atraían y sobre todo admiraba.

**-No importa…, yo te quiero y esperaré por ti lo que haga falta…, te prometo que estaré aquí para cuando lo necesites-,** pronunciaba sin dejar de acariciar por ningún momento los cabellos rojizos.

**-Arigato…-,** dijo antes de abrazarlo, se sentía extraño, en solo un día en Konoha al lado de ese chico, había dado las gracias dos veces, confesado su amor a su manera y lo mas importante, conocer por primera vez lo que era llorar…

------

Alrededor de una mesa rectangular cuatro fuertes chakras se cruzaban. El maléfico sennin la encabezaba, a su derecha un chico de piel pálida y pelo moreno aguardaba la orden para comenzar a comer, en el otro lateral Kabuto ojeaba que todo estuviera en su sitio mientras disimuladamente acariciaba el muslo de una joven. Su cabellos de un plateado brillante descansaban en una extensa trenza sobre su pecho, sus ojos del mismo color permanecían un poco contraídos ante el desagradable toque, se estiró un poco de su vestido chino azul noche apartando así la mano del peliblanco. Sasuke observaba la escena asqueado sobre todo por la risa burlona de Orochimaru, desde que llegó allí esa chica de no más de 20 años (es decir si ellos tienen 16, cuatro años mayor) lo había cuidado y protegido hasta cierto punto. Odiaba no poder evitar que la tocaran y beneficiaran cada vez que se les antojaba.

**-Sasuke-kun me alegro de que te hayas recuperado, estoy algo decepcionado por haber tenido que coger preventivamente otro cuerpo pero solo será por tres años…-,** comentó recogiendo su vol en señal de que todos hicieran lo mismo y comenzaran a almorzar, el Uchiha prefirió no replicar nada y saborear su arroz en silencio**, -ah! otra cosa…-,** avisó llamando la atención de todo por el malicioso tono con que la había pronunciado, **-he esperado tanto tiempo tu recuperación, juro que he echado de menos el aroma de tu piel…-,** agarró sus cabellos absorbiéndolos para pasar su bífida lengua pegajosamente por su mejilla.

El chico hizo un mohín de repugnancia pero se mantuvo firme, sin darle a entender ni un toque de inferioridad. Tsuya estaba nerviosa, más de una vez se había expuesto para que lo dejara tranquilo, nunca olvidaría los chillidos de la primera noche, cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía un vil perro por no haberle ayudado, tantas veces que lo había pedido con suplicantes y estremecedores aullidos de pánico. Después de controlar otra vez las manos del medic nin se dirigió amorosamente a su sensei.

**-Orochimaru-sama, me prometiste que esta tarde serías enteramente mío y que practicaríamos ese nuevo jutsu-,** soltó con sensualidad atrayendo los ojos deseosos del mayor, se acercó a su odio lamiendo descaradamente su lóbulo, **-sabes como me gusta que me hagas sufrir, hoy eres solo para mí-,** seducía la peliplateada haciendo que se relamiera complacido.

**-Entonces…-,** agarró su barbilla con fuerza atrayéndola hasta su rostro, **-haré que gimas mi nombre con desesperación-,** pronunció poco antes de introducir su viscosa lengua completamente en su boca.

Sasuke por una parte estaba agradecido pero por otra sentía rencor, porque lo defendía y evitaba que sufriera cuando menos acosos posibles, no la entendía, a pesar de todo eso y por culpa de su entrenamiento y el accidente habían podido hablar bien poco, casi nada era lo que sabía de ella.

Cuando por fin la soltó bebió un poco de jugo para quitarse el mal sabor de boca, claro que disimuladamente para que no reconocieran el porque de su acto, estaba algo más tranquila por haber conseguido un día mas de paz para aquel chiquillo, se llevaban escasos años pero apara ella era como su hermano menor, ese hermano que había muerto entre sus brazos intentado salvarla de aquel despreciable ser. Le recordaba tanto a él, con la misma sed de venganza, los mismo principios y el mismo carácter, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarle se lo prometió a si misma el día en que lo oyó por primera vez chillar de dolor.

Kabuto siempre había sospechado de aquella chica, la deseaba sobre todas las cosas e infinidad de veces la había intentado convencer para escapar juntos pero… a pesar de todo su sufrimiento en aquel lugar no aceptaba, es más se limitaba a controlar a ese despreciable del Uchiha y cuidarle. Eso era lo que más odiaba la sobreprotección que le brindaba, un día ese niño se las pagaría, le arrebató ser el preferido del sennin y el amor de Tsuya, ya llegaría el día que se las cobraría todas juntas.

------

**Otro miserable capi, no? Como el de atracción fatal, si es que ya estoy perdiendo facultades, buaaaaaa, cada vez los hago mas cortos y aburridos perdonadme por favor.**

**Bueno no se que decir, me a dado mucha lastima mi Naru, pero bueno entendéis las razones del kage no, pobre está entre la espada y la pared jeje. Por otro lado Tsuya que ya la dibujaré para que la veáis, bueno yo me la imagino preciosa, no se impresionante por decirlo de algún modo, todo brillosa con un pelo lindísimo plateado y unos ojos del mismo color, pero no como los de Hinata mas oscuros, así como la luna, a que suena mona jeje. Y quiero dejar claro que no ama a Sasuke solo lo cuida como aún hermano, y bueno esta chica tomara también mucho protagonismo después jeje, aunque bueno no quiero decir como terminará, aunque el futuro de Sasu tampoco es muy bueno que digamos, pero nada lo dejo jeje que destripo.**

**Reviews:**

**Lis:** _jeje claro que Gaara esta que se sale, es el puto amo del universo jojojojo, bueno espero que le vaya mejor que en este capi, por lo menos se ve mas humano no crees?_

**Ada-chan:** _Bueno Sai en este capi no ha aparecido pero lo hará todo el pellejo en el próximo así que prepara la recortada para meterme un tiro en la sien, jejeje. Ainsssss no te a parecido tierno mi Gaa-chan eh? cuando lo hice llorar estuve a punto de llorar yo también, y k kawai me a salido Naru, el pobre no sabe que pensar con este lío. Y por lo que concierne a Sasuke pobrecito mío, lo que ha tenido que aguantar pronto pondré un flash back bastante salvaje de lo sucedido, espero que no me tiréis piedras jijiji._

**--------:** _No se quién eres, jeje pero bueno te diré que hubo una disputa entre Gaara y Sasuke por algo que todavía no puedo decir, y bueno el pelirrojo lo dejó echo puré jojojo, pobre Sasu pero lo hizo por su bien, espero que lo hayáis entendido y no tenga que explicarlo ahora, ya saldrá en el Fanfic, espero verte más y saber quién eres jeje._

**Nekoi:** _Buff ya lo he dicho antes, Sai es un pestoso y me cae requetemal, así que me viene de perlas para ponerlo como malo malísimo, aunque su final es bastante agradable, mierda, bueno ahora si que tengo pensado como voy a seguir, jeje. Y bueno Sasuke saldrá desde ahora en todos los capi, creo que en los que no se encuentren Naru y el, lo dividiré en dos partes, una dedicada al rubio y otra al moreno, jeje. Y por dejarte comentario en tu fic no me des las gracias, si no lo hubiera hecho sería una desgraciada por haberme perdido tan maravillosa historia eres unas de mis ídolas jeje._

**Amazona Verde:** _Me alegro de no haberte decepcionado tu fic de gaaxnaru es uno de lo mejores que he leído por eso me da cosita lo que pienses, espero que te haga gustado este, espero que no te encuentres con Sai pues si lo matas se acabará el malo de mi fic, jajaja._

**Kennich:** _Bueno en este fic Naru se quedará con Gaa-chan eso esta claro, jeje, y bueno de que conoce tanto Sai a Gaara pues lo conté antes, el kage lo salvó cuando estaba medio muerto en el desierto, también tendré que escribir un flash back sobre eso, jeje, creo que bien pronto también. Y en este capi dejo claro que mi Narutin quiere al shinobi de la arena jejeje, que linda es esta pareja leñes._

**Espero que os haya gusta el capi al igual que Tsuya, espero opiniones sobre ella porfa, la verdad no me a costado nada crearla creo que me vino a la cabeza en ese momento, alguien tiene que cambiar los pensamientos de Sasuke y como Naru no esta con él quién mejor que ella. Auch se me olvida Tsuya: resplandor, jeje le puse ese nombre por tener el pelo y los ojos plateados, además de ser muy linda. Al final el comentario es mas grande que el capi, gomen.**


	5. Celos!

Celos

Estaban sentados comiendo en silencio, Naruto miraba constantemente esa foto que durante tantos años había guardado. Esta descansaba reluciente sobre el mueble del salón. En ella aparecía Sasuke y él, fue durante un viaje a las termas y por culpa de la nueva cámara de fotos de Sakura, se empeñó en hacerles una foto juntos acto a lo que se opusieron rotundamente, pero después de unos llantos y algunos arrumacos aceptaron a regañadientes. Le parecía irónico que aquella imagen que no quería hacerse, fuera reclamada años después a la pelirosa para ser el centro de atención en su casa. Suspiró perdiéndose de nuevo en el ramen que saboreaba, cada vez parecía que aquel plato perdía valor para él, casi ya solo como costumbre.

Gaara lo miraba triste, aquella pena que ocultaba el kitsune tras esa infantil sonrisa le desbordaba. Lo quería más que a nadie pero ahora solo le haría daño, lo que pasó con Sasuke era tan largo de contar, todo tenía una explicación pero no sabía si el rubio lo comprendería, lo hizo por él y por lo que tenía entendido le salió bastante bien. Aunque claro estaba que la presencia de Sai sobraba en aquellos momentos, se maldecía una y otra vez por haberlo salvado y dado hospedaje por segunda vez.

Seguían tan embobados cada uno con lo suyo y sumidos en sus pensamientos que las horas fueron corriendo rápidamente. Llegaron a las 5 y seguían sentados en la mesa sin hablar, los cuencos en el centro de esta y ellos con la mirada perdida. El timbre los sacó de su ensimismamiento provocando que Naruto pegara un respingo con la mano en el pecho por el susto, al contrario que el kage que ni siquiera pestañeó, se limitó a volverse y observarlo. El jounin se levantó y abrió la puerta quedando algo sorprendido por quién estaba tras ella. Su rostro se contrajo al ver a Sai con cara de arrogancia, mirándolo como si fuera alguien importante y mereciera respeto. Antes de que pudieran intercambiar ni una palabra cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, apretando fuerte los puños para controlar su ira y no salir a patearle el trasero. (ay bueno naru, dale con la puerta en las narices, XD)

**-Ocurre algo Naruto?-,** preguntó el cobrizo levantándose y situándose frente al zorrito.

Este lo miró con recelo, pues sabía perfectamente a quién venía a ver aquel sujeto, los celos le recorrían cada poro de su cuerpo y el coraje se apoderaba de él.

**-Será mejor que abras, alguien te espera-,** dijo con sarcasmo mientras lo bordeaba para ni siquiera rozarlo, entreteniéndose después en recoger los platos.

Gaara sonrió al ver el comportamiento del rubio pero la cambió por una amarga al saber quién estaría aguardando por verlo. A desgana abrió la puerta y observó con desprecio al moreno, que se mantenía inmune al acto del kitsune. Lo miró con picardía y le agarró el brazo.

**-Dijiste que vendrías a verme esta tarde, pero como no llegabas he tenido que venir a buscarte-,** pronunció lo bastante fuerte como para que Naruto desde el interior lo escuchase.

Uzumaki apretó bruscamente los platos que llevaba a la cocina dejándolos caer en el fregadero, _"que se creé para inventarse una tan mala excusa, para venir a molestar a Gaara a mi casa, es que no lo aguanto, será…."_ Pensó arremangándose la camiseta, totalmente dispuesto a darle una paliza se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, pero cuando estaba a medio camino una frase de los labios del kage le paralizó.

**-Quedamos en tu casa no aquí, no ves que me puedes causar problemas?-,** reprochó intentando separar la moreno que como una lapa se había pegado a su brazo.

**-Enton…ces…-,** los dos se volvieron a escuchar la voz, triste y acompañada del principio de un sollozo, **-el problema que tenías que solucionar es que estabas con Sai, no?-,** preguntó mirándole con ferocidad e intensamente, buscando respuesta en aquellos fríos ojos aguamarina.

El pelirrojo no supo que decir, si le decía que no, mentía y si le decía que sí, empeoraría las cosas, en momentos como este echaba de menos los incansables comentarios de Shukaku con todas sus fuerzas. Antes de pronunciar palabra alguien se adelantó.

**-Mira Naruto, no te vamos a engañar mas, Gaara esta saliendo conmigo y tú no tienes nada que hacer detrás de él, de acuerdo?-,** argumentó con superioridad abrazándose mas fuerte a su "novio".

El rubio desvió sus ojos de los de Sai hasta los del kage, que aún con su inexpresividad se notaban nerviosos.

**-Es eso verdad?-,** volvió a preguntar, tenía severamente cerrados los dientes y la palma de las manos comenzaba a dolerse al clavar su uñas en ella.

**-Era cierto si-,** el moreno se volvió al oír la palabra "era" y en su saca como en la del kitsune un interrogante apareció, **-el trato era que nadie lo supiera y lo has roto se acabó el juego, ni tu puedes traicionarme ni yo seguir contigo-,** comentó serio pero con una mínima sonrisa de superioridad.

El ambu ardía en ira, el mismo había roto el sueño que tanto tiempo había estado creando, si no lo tendría por lo menos no dejaría que se quedara a gusto con el monstruo de Naruto. (Tampoco te pases tío ¬¬)

**-Sabes una cosa, zorro?-,** el rubio lo miró esperando algún ataque psicológico de los suyos, **-no te contaré que pasó con Sasuke, pero si quieres te puedo narrar con pelos y señales nuestra noche de lujurioso sexo hace apenas un mes-,** dijo acercándose con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro, **-la voz que pone cuando se esta corriendo es lo mejor, suave, sensual, excitante, en definitiva exquisita **(:babas: sin comentarios, para más información buscarme entre los restos de mi silla, XD)**-.**

El kage no podía moverse estaba tan retraído con el cruel comentario de Sai que no sabía como reaccionar, por otro lado Naruto le hervía la sangre levantando el puño para desquitarse dándole una buena paliza, pero el chico desapareció algo triste en una nube de humo.

Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, mirándose de distinta forma pero intensamente. De los ojos del rubio empezaban a brotar diversas lágrimas que desfilaban a borbotones por sus mejillas. Con la cabeza gacha y rostro oculto por su cabello se acercó a Gaara y quedó estático frente a su pecho. Este no sabía que hacer lo abrazaba para calmarlo, pero y si lo separaba o despreciaba que haría, prefirió quedarse observando cualquier movimiento, a pesar de su decisión su instinto era mayor y alzó su mano para acariciar esas hebras doradas.

Justo antes de poder hacerlo la furiosa mirada del zorrito se clavó en la suya, sintiendo posteriormente una bofetada en su mejilla (con la de atracción fatal ya van dos que le da naru, pobre gaa-chan XD). Totalmente extraviado se acarició el sonrojado carrillo mientras lo miraba expectante, en su vida hubiera creído que el kitsune se comportaría de aquella manera.

**-Sabes porque me enamoré de ti?-,** preguntó sin mirarle, fijándola en el suelo. Al no obtener respuesta continuó, **-tu seriedad, hombría, frialdad, respeto, ese carácter limpio y severo. Todos creen que eres una persona de mentalidad débil y dañada pero se equivocan, para poder soportar a un demonio en tu interior tienes que ser fuerte, no dejarte dominar, enseñarle quién manda y mantenerte cuerdo, que es lo más difícil y aquí estas, echo todo un hombre-,** sus sollozos crecían al igual que la sorpresa del pelirrojo, _"a donde quiere llegar?"_ pensaba sin dejar de observarlo, **-pero… me ocultas tu vida, me engañas, sales con otro después de decirme que me amas, con quién te crees que estas jugando, donde esta tu palabra de Kazekage?-, **ahora si lo miró profundamente a los ojos, haciéndole ver su eterno rencor y enfado, **-si no me quieres responder a los de antes, afirmarme si es verdad que te acostaste con Sai!-,** pidió con el tono algo subido.

Gaara rehusó su mirada y afirmo con la cabeza, se sentía tan culpable que no era capaz de encararle, tampoco quería contemplar la cara que mantenía ahora el rubio. Para su asombro metió la mano en su capa quitándole las llaves y de un empujón lo terminó de sacar de la casa, cerrándola de un portazo. Se echó en ella y resbaló hasta el suelo, ahí se permitió romper en llanto.

**-Sasuke porque te fuiste baka, deberías estar aquí conmigo!-,** gritó desahogándose.

------

Ya era de madrugada y el kage se encontraba paseando por las calles sin rumbo, sus pasos se hacía pesados y su mente cristalizada se hacía pedazos, _"porque todo me saldrá mal, tengo que contarle y antes de que llegue mañana, no se en que estado habrá quedado el Uchiha pero… no puede estar muy bien, debo ir ahora o no?"_, con fastidio y totalmente confundido agarró su capa y la tiró al suelo, siguió andando dejándola allí abandonada junto a unos matorrales.

Alguien a su espalda la recogió y la dobló en su brazo, sonrió al ver el inexpresivo pelirrojo hecho un manojo de nervioso, le parecía chistoso pues era de extrañar que el gran Sabaku no Gaara estuviera en ese estado y menos por asuntos de amor.

**-Ahora te dedicas a dejar regalitos por toda Konoha?-,** comentó una voz burlona llamando su atención.

Este extrañado se volvió a mirarla, tenía el ceño fruncido por las dudas pero al reconocerla se relajó sonriendo irónicamente mientras se apoyaba elegante en un árbol.

**-Je, y tu a recogerlos?-,** volvió a preguntar sacando una sonrisa a la joven.

**-Vaya Gaara eres bastante escurridizo, no esperaba menos de ti-,** Sakura para sorpresa del cobrizo se acercó a él y rozando incitante sus cuerpos le colocó la capa, **-te ves mejor con ella-,** le susurró suavemente al oído. (WoW le pones un dedo encima y te mato ¬¬)

**-No sabía que hubiera otra chica a parte de Hinata pillada por mí, pues para perseguirme a estas horas debes quererme mucho…-,** afirmó malicioso cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con aires de humor.

**-No te creas tanto, lo único que ocurre es que percibí un alto chakra y vine a ver quién era-,** explicó retirándose a una distancia cautelosa.

**-Oh… me siento entonces alagado…-,** seguía haciéndose el interesante.

**-Para de comportarte así y dime que haces que no estas en casa de Naruto?-,** estaba preocupada por la guerra entre sus compañeros de equipo, si también por Sai, no había estado mucho tiempo juntos pero notó que algo le perturbaba y… en cierto modo le recordaba a Sasuke (a quién no chicle? Si el "todoclarogay" es su clon pero con un buen toque de feminidad aplastante XD).

**-Eso no te importa…-,** soltó serio desviando la mirada hacía la hermosa luna, _"siempre que la miro me acuerdo de ese día…"_

**-Claro que me importa!-,** gritó furiosa sacándolo de sus pensamientos, **-Naruto es mi mejor amigo y Sai mi compañero como no me va a importar, además mañana esta esa peligrosa misión y ahí que estar al tanto-,** explicó alterada y con una mirada bastante insistente.

**-Te lo contaré todo-,** pronunció sin mirarla, **-hasta lo que pasó con Sai y también lo del Uchiha, así que por atención-,** la chica se sorprendió al oír el nombre de Sasuke y se preparó para asimilar toda la historia.

------

El moreno esperaba en el cuarto de Tsuya, era de noche y aún podía escuchar los chillidos y los gemidos de ambos. Después de unos diez minutos la puerta se abrió entrando una muy dolorida joven, con la túnica desgarrada y su largo cabello alborotado. La miró horrorizado, estaba repleta de mordidas, manchas, arañazos, de sus piernas ríos de sangre brotaban sin parar, sus senos amoratados y su labio partido daban realidad y certeza a la violencia con la que fue tratada.

**-Ne-chan!-,** gritó el moreno agarrándola para evitar que cayera deshecha al suelo.

Su largísimo cabello como hilo de plata lo envolvía al quedar abrazado a ella. Sus ojos se arquearon al igual que sus labios mirándolo con paz.

**-No te preocupes, no me importa lo que me hagan mientras tu estés bien Sasuke-kun-, **comentó tosiendo y expulsando un par de gotas de sangre.

**-Pero… porque ne-chan… porque te sometes a esas torturas para salvarme… no lo entiendo…?-,** gritó confundido, apartándole el pelo del rostro para observarla y buscar respuesta en su mirada.

**-Otöto… eres como mi otöto…, el murió intentando liberarme de Orochimaru, y quiero devolverle el favor protegiéndote a ti…, para mí eres como mi hermano menor, entiendes?-, **su voz era como un hilito a punto de desvanecerse.

Sasuke enternecido por el cariño brindado no aguantó la escasa información prefiriendo indagar, daga igual si la dañaba, el quería saber todo lo ocurrido, estaba en su derecho.

**-Porque te quiere Orochimaru y… porque no intentas matarle, a sabiendas conocemos que tienes oportunidades…, me quedé impactado la primera vez que sentí tu chakra-,** se decidió a preguntar.

**-Antes de contártelo, por favor ayúdame a recostarme en la cama-, **pidió señalándola. Sasuke asintió y cogiéndola en brazos la llevó hasta ella, sentándose con delicadeza a su lado, **-yo soy el último recurso de Orochimaru, pertenezco a una línea sucesoria muy poderosa, puedo crear inmensas ondas de energía, explotar cualquier cosa a mi antojo e utilizar los elementos naturales a gusto, pero para él hay un inconveniente, que soy mujer y él quiere un hombre, entonces me tiene reservada por si algo falla-,** explicó con bastante serenidad.

El moreno estaba asombrado por el inmenso poder de la peliplateada pero esa confesión aún no despejaba sus dudas.

**-Si eres tan poderosa porque no le matas, y por lo de la línea sucesoria no tenía a tu hermano, porque le mató?-,** preguntó ensimismado en sus palabras.

**-Este sello que tenemos no solo nos brinda poder, si no que con él nos domina, si intentara matarlo este sello me consumiría en cuestión de segundos-,** la cara de sorpresa de Sasuke era un poema, mas de terror que otra cosa, la estrategia que tenía planeada para escapar le era casi imposible**, -y respecto a mi hermano, no lo era de sangre…, me encontraron en un campo de batalla y me criaron, después nació él, tendría ahora mismo 16 años al igual que tú, nos educaron como verdaderos hermanos y yo le quería con toda mi alma…. Maldita serpiente rastrera-,** blasfemó apretando la mandíbula y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de impotencia, **-por eso yo te quiero como a un otöto Sasuke-kun-.**

**-Y yo te lo agradezco ne-chan-,** le regaló una sonrisa tan tierna que pareció disolver la furia de Tsuya.

Se tumbó junto a ella y la abrazó, intentando devolverle el gran favor con cariño y comprensión, acogiéndola en su regazo y brindándole calor.

------

**-De verdad hiciste eso maldito, pudiste matarle!-,** reprochó la pelirosa apretando los puños y mirándole con ira.

**-Y si no lo hubiera echo, donde estaría ahora?-,** preguntó intentando dar a entender sus razones.

**-Seria un mero contenedor sin alma…-,** contestó la ojiverde confundida.

**-Crees entonces que valió la pena intentarlo?-,** volvió a decir con frialdad, separó su espalda del tronco y avanzó hacia ella, **-se lo contaré a Naruto y le explicaré todo con pelos y señales-, **comento volviéndose y echando a caminar.

**-Gaara!-,** El kage se volteó un poco para mirarla distante, **-gracias y suerte con Naruto, hablaré con Sai, te lo prometo-, **explicó con una sonrisa sincera.

El pelirrojo saltó y se perdió entre los tejados. Durante unos segundos se quedó admirando la elegante figura hasta que desapareció de su vista, _"al final le tengo que estar agradecida, en cierto modo salvó a Sasuke o por lo menos le dio un plazo de tres años más, gracias Kazekage-sama, te mereces todo el respeto del mundo"_ pensó agradecida. Observó sus manos recordando a aquel chico que tanto la había defendido y apoyado a su manera (también te rechazo mil veces pero de esos no te acuerdas eh? ¬¬), suspiró algo aliviada y miró a la luna, esperando ver en ella su reflejo y un deje de esperanza a sus ilusiones.

------

_**La li hooooooooo, por fin capi nuevo jeje, no ha estado muy entretenido pero bueno, ya va cogiendo esto forma, que estaba bastante destartalado. Parece que a Naruto le ha gustado eso de pegarle a Gaara pobretico mio, jojojo, soy mala XD. **_

_**Espero que no os haya parecido pesado y como prometí en todos los capis saldrá Sasukito, que lastima me dio Tsuya leñes, pero ya me estoy reconfortando jajaja.**_

**_También antes de pasar a los reviews decir que no os preocupéis, Sakura ni en sueños se quedará con Sasuke, bah, ni muerta escribiría yo algo así ¬¬, odio esa pareja. Con quién se quedará Sasuke aún no lo sé, a lo mejor con nadie, jeje, y Sakura pues esta muy claro jaja, creo que se me ha visto a leguas. _**

_**Reviews:**_

**Kennich:**_ Bueno el pobre sí que lo pasa mal, pero… en el capi que viene se lo pasará de perlas, jeje, yo no digo nada, gracias por tu comentario._

**Ada-chan:** _Eres un tesoro, gracias por tus grandes testamentos, bueno si querías matar a Sai y a Orochi ahora ya no se que le vas a hacer jeje, por mí todo tuyos, XD. Pues si Tsuya le da un aire a Ayame de Fruits Basket, pero mas linda, jeje, gracias por el comentario mi niña y el capi que viene espero que te guste el lemon jojojo._

**Amazona verde:** _Bueno en este no hay muchas escenas románticas entre gaa-chan y naru pero en el próximo las pondré todas, jeje. Tsuya no es la hermana de Sai, si no parecería una novela XD, aunque de la forma que me gusta liar los fic, podría habérseme ocurrido pero no, esta vez no, jaja. De verdad te dejaron una opinión negativa? En que fic? Pues el de gaanaru es lindísimo, jo, si se siente feito me la han dejado en otros foros no te preocupes, hasta me han dicho que estoy enferma y que escribo estas cosas por pasarme todo el día haciéndome piiiii, tu ya me entiendes, así que no te deprimas mujer XD._

**Kyroa-chan:** _Bueno lo que pasó entre Gaara y Sai lo cuento en el próximo, y también lo de Sasuke, será mas largo que de costumbre, por eso tardaré más, tened un poquito de paciencia plis, gracias por tu reviews._

**Lis:** _mi niña pues tienen unos así como 16, no son esos los años que tiene cuando vuelve de entrenar, pues mas o menos, cuando tenga un poco de tiempo me termino de leer tu fic, va? Ten paciencia con esta perra jeje._

**Nekoi:** _buff ahora es naru el que a despachado a gaa-chan, no doy mas que desgracias jajaja, bueno sasukito aparecerá mas desde ahora, en el próximo no lo sé, haré aunque sea mención de él, besitos y gracias encanto-chan_

Rikuayaceres: _me alegro que te guste la pareja gaanaru a mi me encanta, y el sasunaru por supuesto, y lemon el próximo espero que no me quede demasiado salvaje. Gracias por tu reviews linda._

**_Ahora antes de despedirme quería preguntaros vuestra opinión para el lemon, e pensando en que el seme va a ser gaara claro, pero… he pensado que después de ese darle la vuelta y sea naru, vamos los dos con los dos, os parece bien, esta pregunta sobretodo va por ti ada-chan, que siempre me dices gaa-chan de uke no!._**

_**Adiós y besiños.**_


	6. Ai Shiteru

Ai shiteru

El kage caminaba a toda prisa, había refrescado y en cierto modo agradecía que Sakura le hubiera vuelto a poner la capa. Intentaba prepararse y buscar las palabras exactas para relatarle a Naruto todo lo sucedido, no tenía claro como se lo tomaría, se lo podía agradecer como la pelirosa o intentar golpearle, después de meditar lo único que había conseguido era ponerse aún más nervioso. Por fin frente a él estaba el nuevo piso del zorrito, saltó hacia la ventana de su cuarto y entró sigilosamente. Se paró frente a la cama y lo observó con detenimiento, se encontraba en posición fetal y como único complemento un pequeño bóxer verde oscuro. Desde su posición podía admirar la brillantez de su cabello y sus ahora amplias y morenas espaldas, siguió bajando despacio hasta llegar a su trasero, se ruborizó de inmediato pues aquel pequeño había crecido convirtiéndose en todo un hombre.

**-Gaara…-,** se pudo escuchar de sus labios.

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó pues no sabía que el rubio había captado su presencia.

**-Gomen, no quería despertarte, yo… mejor me voy-,** rápido se dio al vuelta y se subió de nuevo a la ventana.

Naruto se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas sobre sí y con la cabeza gacha, al instante le frenó.

**-Por favor quédate-,** el kage lo miró sorprendido bajando y quedando de pié frente a él, **-no debería haberte echado, nosotros no somos nada, así que no tengo el derecho de reprocharte por tus actos-,** reflexionó con una sonrisa de resignación.

**-El me amenazó con contarte algo que… no se muy bien como reaccionaras, pero he decidido que tienes todo el derecho de saberlo-,** pronunció no muy seguro de sus palabras.

**-Siéntate a mi lado y prueba a ver, si lo que me vas a contar es que te acostaste con él prefiero no saber, me basta con lo que ya sé y… no te guardo rencor por ello-,** observó como Gaara se sentaba a su lado y negaba serio con la cabeza.

**-Es sobre Uchiha Sasuke… yo…-.**

**-Sasuke, que pasa con él?-,** se levantó de un salto y lo miró con preocupación, **-por favor Gaara que pasa con él?-,** preguntó insistente colocándose de rodillas entre las piernas del pelirrojo.

**-Dos días antes de que Akatsuki me atrapara encontré al Uchiha en el desierto, había venido en busca de su hermano y estuvimos discutiendo sobre Orochimaru. Le reproché el dejarte solo, se limitó a decir que le estarías esperando y después de vengarse escaparía de las garras de su sensei. Al notar mi insistencia me preguntó que porque me importaba a mí todo lo sucedido y bueno…le conté la verdad-,** pronunció agarrando con suavidad las mejillas del Kitsune para que le mirara.

**-La verdad?-,** ascendió una ceja confuso.

**-Si, que te amo, que te quiero ante todas las cosas-,** confesó mirándolo directamente a los ojos y captando el sonrojo del contrario.

**-Co… como actuó él?-,** preguntó ocultando su vista tras el flequillo.

**-Pues me intentó golear furioso y…** _"no, no le puedo decir que el Uchiha esta enamorado de él, tengo miedo a que…"_ **nos enfrentamos, después de unas horas acabamos bastante mal, yo todavía podía moverme y me fui, pero él… quedó inconsciente en el suelo-,** paró al ver la cara de alarma que presentaba Naruto, **-no, no te asustes, Kabuto rondaba por los alrededores, seguramente lo recogió y lo curó-,** intentó tranquilizar.

**-Arigato, gracias a ti tendrá tres años más, pues no creo que Orochimaru haya cambiado su espíritu a un cuerpo que se encontraba en tal mal estado-,** le agradeció sonriéndole ampliamente.

**-No… no te enfadas…?-,** estaba sorprendido, había aguantado el chantaje de Sai para nada, tenía que haber supuesto que su Naruto reaccionaría así.

**-Aún así… no te perdonaré que te liaras con Sai para ocultarme eso, baka-.**

Sin previo aviso el zorrito saltó sobre el kage dejándolo tumbado en la cama y con él encima. Acercó burlón sus labios al pálido cuello y le sopló despacio erizándole la piel.

**-Ah… Naruto, que haces?-,** preguntó llevando sus manos a la morena cadera.

El chico se tendió completamente haciendo pleno contacto entre sus cuerpos, el kage tembló por el acto a la vez que daba un pequeño gemidito.

**-No te apetece Gaara?-.**

Se levantó un poco y con una mirada excitante le apartó la capa hasta lanzarla a un lado del cuarto, el pelirrojo estaba tan sorprendido que lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar saliva y lanzar un pequeño suspiro al notar como introducía una mano por debajo de su camiseta.

**-Espero Naruto…-,** el rubio extrañado se separó y el cobrizo se reincorporó a su lado, **-yo es que no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con la gente y quiero pedirte algo antes-,** propuso serio y desviando la mirada para que no notara su nerviosismo y cambiar la opinión de hombre inexpresivo que de él siempre había tenido.

**-Cual?-,** preguntó con su normal cara de alelado.

**-Quiero que tomes la responsabilidad, que seamos pareja-,** se explicó al fin ya observando sus ojos azul cielo.

**-Pues claro Gaara, seré tu novio-,** sonrió y se rascó la nuca, **-por kame, hablas como si fueras virgen, jeje-.**

El shinobi se quedó paralizado y con cara de "tierra trágame" sin saber que hacer para pasar aquel bache intentó huir pero fue detenido por el rubio que aún riéndose lo volvió a tender sentándose sobre sus caderas.

**-Era broma tonto XD-,** empezó a besar su cuello con suavidad.

**-Ah, pero… tu… no… eres virgen?-,** consiguió formular entre suspiros.

**-Pues claro que sí, estaba esperando por ti, no como otro-,** se separó y lo miró con reproche.

_-"Y eso que no me lo iba a echar en cara ¬¬"_ **Da igual no me acuerdo, Sai utilizó un jutsu para hacer que perdiera el control, así que más que conmigo lo hizo con Shukaku, por eso para mí es como la primera vez-,** desvió la mirada algo avergonzado.

**-Entonces aprenderemos juntos, pues...-,** se sentó con descaro rompiendo el romanticismo y se quedó pensativo, **-no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace, jeje-,** rió inocentemente.

Una gota apareció en la frente del kage, nunca se podría saber hasta que punto le podía ganar la parte infantil al rubio, aunque eso le daba más oportunidades de hacerlo suyo y no al revés (ya me entendéis XD). Lo agarró con suavidad y ante un sorprendido kitsune se colocó sobre él.

**-Déjamelo a mí, tu simplemente disfruta-,** este se limitó a sonreír acompañando un asentimiento.

De forma provocadora y rompedoramente sexy (XD) se quitó la camiseta ante los ojos del otro, estaba maravillado al verlo, su piel pálida era como cristalina al igual que una joya que se puede romper. Sin poderlo resistir llevó sus manos a su pecho y lo tocó un poco, aturdido dejándose llevar por la infinidad de sensaciones que le provocaba aquella fría piel.

**-Te gusta lo que ves?-,** preguntó ahora desabrochándose el pantalón.

**-No… no hubiera imaginado que estabas tan bueno, jeje-,** de nuevo sonrisita infantil.

**-Y que esperabas?-,** se acercó a su cuello y lo lamió despacio, ensalivando aquel recorrido hasta llegar a sus labios, donde esperaba la respuesta.

**-Te aseguro que no te gustaría saberlo, jeje, aunque siempre tuve la esperanza de que fueras como ahora estoy viendo, jeje-,** empezó a sudar cuando observó el ceño fruncido del pelirrojo.

**-Que pensabas que lo único lindo que tenía era la cara, porque me oculte tras estas pesadas ropas no quiere decir nada-,** se molestó cruzándose de brazos.

**-Da, da, no te pongas así, me enamoré de ti no de cómo eres físicamente-.**

**-Pero aún así...-,** seguía enfadado.

**-Estas bastante bien, jeje-,** terminó la frase ahora sonrojado, **-además quién soy yo… mírame, no valgo nada, tengo el cuerpo tan afeminado que casi parezco una auténtica mujer-,** agachó la vista algo triste.

Ahí tenía toda la razón Naruto, para ser un hombre su cuerpo era pequeño y aunque estaba bien formado, tenía rasgos finos. Su cintura era estrecha, su trasero respingón, carecía de bello considerablemente y su cara era una de las más linda nunca vista. Sus mejillas estaban siempre sonrosadas, labios carnosos y rojizos, el único vello que tenía era sus delicados bigotes y lo que más le iluminada eran esos grandes y preciosos ojazos azules.

Gaara lo miró extrañado de que alguien tan lindo como él pensara en eso, se quitó los pantalones y quedando en igualdad se tendió encima, dejando paralelos sus cuerpos. Acarició con una delicadeza extrema sus sedosos cabellos y contemplando directamente su asombrada mirada le sonrió con ternura.

**-Eres el ser más lindo que he visto nunca, y si eres un poco afeminado que pasa, te ves tan hermoso y delicado que dan ganas de comerte-,** comentó segundos antes de cazar sus labios y darle un pequeño roce con su lengua.

**-Arigato Gaa-chan-,** agradeció complacido.

El cobrizo estaba tan feliz que se limitó a abrazarlo echándose aún lado y acurrucándolo en su regazo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Alzó la vista al techo y suspiró, después estaba seguro que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir.

**-Prefieres que nos quedamos así y durmamos… Na… Naru-chan?-,** preguntó regalándole leves caricias circulares en el cuello con la mano izquierda.

**-Prefieres mantener este momento puro, me equivoco?-,** lo miró con dulzura y empezó a jugar con un mechón rojizo entre sus dedos.

**-Puede ser…-.**

**-En el fondo eres todo un romanticón, aunque un buen polvo tampoco vendría mal para despejar mis nervios, jeje-,** rompió el momento salvajemente, en su cara, como no, su característica expresión infantil.

De nuevo apareció una gotita en la frente del kage dándole después un coscorrón al rubio.

**-Itte, no seas salvaje Gaa-chan-,** se quejaba sentándose en la cama y con fingido gesto de enfado.

**-No se si seré poco delicado, pero tu tienes el romanticismo en el-,**

**-Gaa-chan no me trates así!-,** saltó sobre su cuello con los ojos vidriosos y una expresión la mar de rica.

El pelirrojo se enterneció y lo acogió acurrucándolo a su lado, suspiró aquel aroma de flores silvestres que tanto le gustaba y le susurró delicadamente al oído.

**-Duérmete, cariño…-.**

El rubio asintió y así quedaron abrazados por toda la noche, pues la mañana que le esperaba sería movidita.

------

Sakura estaba apoyada en un árbol, tenía el pelo recogido en una pequeñita cola que dejaba más a la luz unas tremendas ojeras. Suspiraba pesadamente, pues había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo que le contó el Kazekage y aunque ya no amara al Uchiha le quería mucho, era su segundo mejor amigo.

Sai a su lado la mirada de reojo, estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de la pelirosa, siempre tan viva y alegre y ahora sumida en una gran tristeza. Aún en contra de sus formas se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella tanto que sus hombros rozaban. Esta sorprendida arqueó una ceja y lo miró buscando la primera frase que parecía estar a punto de salir.

**-En que piensas?-,** preguntó secamente sin mirarla, clavando su vista en el cielo.

**-Tu lo sabes bien, ayer Gaara-kun me lo contó todo-,** desvió el rostro admirando el mismo paisaje que su compañero, el comentario parecía brusco pero lo pronunció con tranquilidad.

**-No te preocupes ya por ese tema, además si no duermes te convertirás en la kunoichi mas fea de toda Konoha y me negaré a hacer equipo contigo, mírate, tienes unas ojeras horribles…-,** le soltó con su sonrisa falsa característica.

**-A si?-,** la chica levantaba el puño amenazadora, pero lo que más impresionaba era la enorme vena de su frente, **-la mitad de mis pensamiento son hacia ti, así que tienes la mayoría de la culpa!-,** arremetió contra él dándole un puñetazo y enviándolo a tres metros más atrás. (Sakura se ha vuelto una salvaje XD)

Sai después del tremendo golpe se apoyó en el suelo para poder sentarse y sonriente por las palabras escuchadas se limpió con el brazo un hilito de sangre que resbalaba por su labio inferior.

**-Entonces, yo ocupo la mitad de tus pensamientos?-,** formuló con una sonrisita de orgullo sano, se sentía tremendamente alagado, y después de la disputa con el kage escuchar aquellas palabras lo llenaban de goce.

**-Yo… no he… dicho eso!-,** gritó lo último ruborizada y dándole la espalda, _"Por kame, porque que le he dicho eso… será que yo… no, no puede ser. Solo me preocupo porque es mi compañero y ya"_, **-hasta que venga Naruto-kun te quiero alejado de mí-,** inquirió Sakura sin volverse a mirarle.

El moreno sonrió por el extremado orgullo de la chica, la verdad es que ese era uno de los puntos por el cual siempre le había llamado la atención, pero… nada más.

------

Los rallos de sol chocaron bruscamente contra la cara del rubio iluminándola molestamente, provocando que sus ahora achinados ojitos comenzaran ha abrirse contra su voluntad. Algo irritado se reincorporó observando sorprendido como Gaara seguía durmiendo a su lado _"Definitivamente esta buenísimo, jeje" _(en que piensas narutin? XD)En su cara una risita zorruna adelantaba la trastada que preparaba su infantil mentecita. Se sentó sobre él y mientras le suspiraba sensualmente en el oído rozaba con delicadeza sus partes.

**-Gaa-chan… cariño sigue… por favor…-,** le susurraba intentando aguantar la risa.

**-Naru-chan…no… mmm…-,** de repente abrió los ojos contemplando como el kitsune se partía de risa sobre él.

Apretó las sabanas y una vena fue creciendo considerablemente en su frente, después se pudo escuchar un golpe y un "Itte!" de la boca del rubio acompañado de un buen chichón.

**-Como se te ocurra hacerme otra cosa parecida, te descuartizo-,** pronunció sin paciencia y mirándolo con enfado controlado.

Naruto mientras hacía el que lloraba observó como todo el enfado venía por la reacción de una cierta parte de su cuerpo. De repente cambió y empezó a reírse de nuevo, eso sí, corriendo para que no le volviera a golpear, quedando el rubio dando vueltas por toda la habitación con un pelirrojo súper enfadado detrás. Dio un saltó para sobrepasar la cama y abrir la puerta cuando sintió que algo lo agarraba de los pies perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de cara al suelo.

**-Nunca podrás ser más rápido que mi arena-,** sonreía triunfante al otro extremo de la habitación.

**-Jo-,** se quejó tocándose la sonrojada nariz pero algo le hizo volver a reír, **-yo iré jeje, hacer el desayuno, tu mejor te das una ducha fría-,** pronunció burlón mirándole con descaro cierta "cosa" que predominaba en ese momento.

Gaara se ruborizó y se miró, instintivamente se tapó con las manos y salió corriendo al baño. (Recordad que los dos están en bóxer XD)

**-Cuando terminemos esta misión te vas a enterar, veremos a ver quién se tiene que dar la ducha entonces!-,** gritó entre enfado y avergonzado.

**-Eso lo veremos, jeje-,** se burlaba desde la cocina, entre manos agua caliente y su delicioso ramen para dos.

------

**_Ya se, me ha quedado la mar de pobre este capi TT, y lo siento se que prometí lemon pero se me fue la inspi, además que estoy planeando algo mejor (fati-chan se acaricia las manos con sonrisa maliciosa, jojo), espero que dentro de lo que cabe os haya gustado, pues no e puesto escenas morbosas pero si dulces no, da, da decirme que sí! TT, solo me habían leído cuatro ahora seguro que ninguna, jo TT, me voy a deshidratar como siga llorando XD. Bueno he cambiado de nuevo el carácter de gaa-chan, pobre primero lo puse súper sensible, después lo volví serio y sufridor y ahora lo pongo payaso y romanticón, jojojo, como se quedará al final? No tengo ni idea gomen XD._**

**Reviews:**

**Nekoi:**_ gracias por tu apoyo linda, tan claro se ve que dejare a Sakura con Sai? Por kame mis facultades van perdiendo estilo, XD. Bueno espero que este capi te haya gustado, ya se que no hubo lemon pero quedó romántico no? Bueno más bien intentaba ser gracioso pero no me a quedado nada concreto, te gusta? Dime que sí porfa TT (al final me deshidrato verás XD)_

**Ada-chan:** **jajaja XD XD me parto contigo vaya la que has armado en tu review, por lo que dije en el fic no te preocupes gaa-chan no fue el uke de Sai mas bien al revés, y además no te preocupes que Shukaku le dio bien fuerte XD, bueno lo de la voz es que el "todoclarogay" estaba debajo de gaa-chan jojojojo, tu ya me entiendes, floreció bajo su cuerpo XD. Quienes son con los que mantienes es impresionante conversación, claro solo para nosotras porque para Sai nnU, no es malo, es no se, depende de cómo siga en el manga así lo pondré todavía no lo tengo pensando, XD, y perdóname por no poner el lemon lo tenía pensando hasta todas las escenas pero no se, no me venían bien para narrarlas, las intenté escribir un montón de veces y bueno al ver que tardaba mucho y no podía pues me tuve que conformar en dejarlo así, gomen, gracias por tu reviews vida.**

**Amazonaverde:** _bueno escenas gaanaru va a ver desde ahora muchas y románticas pero lemon no se, me lo estoy pensando todavía, es que no me salen, esta pareja me trae de cabeza gomen, y desde el mío aprovecho y te felicito por el tuyo fantástico, te lo juro me encanta, besines._

**Kennich:** _bueno aquí expliqué un poco lo que pasó, no se si me habrás entendido, y bueno que pasará con Sasuke, pues ya lo verás, a lo mejor como acaba no os gusta a algunas, ya se que a sufrido mucho pero… bueno no quiero adelantar nada sobre eso, gracias por tu reviews._

**_Gracias a las cuatro que siempre me leéis y me hace muy feliz teneros fijas a vosotras, muchas gracias de verdad, besitos a todas y hasta el próximo._**


	7. Empieza la batalla entre Uchihas

Empieza la batalla entre Uchihas

Unos hilitos de luminosidad llegaron a una oscura guarida. Sasuke se despertó con molestia, al observar a la chica a su lado se sobresaltó, no recordaba lo magullada que había quedado. La contempló por unos instantes, apartando con delicadeza un par de mechones plateados que se caían sobre su rostro. Era tan hermosa… hasta para él que le gustaban los hombres le parecía bella. Sentía en su interior una gran pena para con la muchacha, por que la vida se ensañaba tanto con algunas personas, su vida no había sido ejemplar pero la de esta chica se le parecía algo, el mismo sufrimiento, la soledad.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, allí se encontraba un Kabuto con sonrisa pervertida, frotándose las manos y con su yukata medio abierto. Estaba desesperado por tocar a la chica, acariciarla, hundirse en ella, la deseaba tanto como para llevarle a la desesperación.

**-Tsu-chan… me dejas que por fin hoy-,**

**-Ni lo sueñes-,** la voz del Uchiha cortó con sequedad la indecente frase del peligris, aquel pervertido le estaba sacando de sus casillas, pero ante todo estaba su semblante serio.

**-T-tu que haces aquí y menos en su cama?-,** gritó el medic nin mirando perplejo como Sasuke se bajaba de ella crujiéndose el cuello. La sola idea de que hubieran pasado la noche juntos le estrujaba el pecho.

**-Déjanos, no he dormido bien-,** esta frase crispó más los nervios del visitante, afirmando para él su pensamiento, **-si no tienes nada que contarme, largo-,** exigió con frialdad mostrándole con una ojeada su preciado Sharingan, esperaba que con esa simple amenaza desistiera de intervenir.

Kabuto se mordió el labio enfurecido, si empezaba una disputa con él lo haría polvo en cuestión de segundos, su poder ahora era desbordante casi incluso se le podía comparar con el de su sensei. Aún así no podía dejar de odiarle, le tenía mas que envidia.

**-Tengo una orden para vosotros dos, tu hermano se encuentra junto al lago, un poco al este del refugio. Orochimaru te da la oportunidad de que le enfrentes con la ayuda de Tsuya, así evitaréis que lleguen aquí y cerrará el trato que hizo contigo-,** explicó con resentimiento, sin consiguiera vencer a Uchiha Itachi sería otro premio por el que sería elogiado, es decir otro paso por delante de él.

El Sharingan pareció brillar con intensidad, notaba como su chakra morado empezaba a resurgir a su alrededor, se levantó y sin importarle la presencia de Kabuto o que Tsuya empezara a abrir los ojos por tanta palabrería, se quitó el haorí que llevaba. Y así solo con unos pequeños bóxer salió del cuarto, el suyo quedaba justo en frente entró deslizando el armario, agarró un pantalón gris hasta las pantorrillas y una ceñida camiseta negra de mangas cortas, sobre esta una de red que le llegaba a las muñecas, se lo colocó todo y se calzó unas botas negras de hebilla.

Volvió a la habitación sin rozar ni prestar atención al peligris hasta llegar a la cama de la peliplateada, la agarró delicadamente del brazo y le ayudó a incorporarse, se dirigió a su armario siendo inspeccionado por la mirada del otro. Porque se comportaba tan inexpresivo, era como si no tuviera pensamientos, como si las acciones o gestos se simplificaran, o mas bien era que solo tenía algo en mente, encontrarse con su onisan.

**-Ne-chan que te vas a poner?-,** preguntó con tranquilidad.

La chica sentada en la cama gracias a su ayuda se hizo una trenza sobre el regazo mientras pensaba algo cómodo para la batalla. Cuando terminó le señaló una camiseta de tirantes atada a su costal derecho y una pequeña falda también sujeta al mismo lado. Sasuke asintió y se lo recogió hasta llevarlas a su lado, esta le sonrió agradecida, pues le dolía todo el cuerpo y seguro que no podría dar ni un paso. No le apetecía nada enfrentarse a alguien, por lo que pudo oír, tan poderoso, pero haría cualquier cosa por su otöto.

**-Ne-chan vistote y descansa mientras lo preparo todo y tu…-,** se dirigió hasta Kabuto agarrándolo por el cuello del yukata, **-cúrala, que no le quede ni un rasguño y si me entero que la tocas, te mato, me oyes?-,** en sus ojos de nuevo hizo aparición un aterrador brillo rojizo.

Se lo tenía prometido a sí mismo, nunca dejaría que nadie le hiciera de nuevo daño a aquella joven a la que tanto quería, la protegería con su misma vida, y si ese bastardo se atrevía a ponerle la mano encima lo mataría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kabuto asintió tragando saliva dificultosamente, observando expectante como el Uchiha salía de nuevo dejándolos solos. Ahora dirigió su mirada a la chica que de una forma no provocadora pero sí sensual se fue deslizando la única prenda que envolvía su cuerpo, la misma que la suya pero de un tono gris casi blanquecino. Al contemplar el estado en que se encontraba dio varios pasos hacía atrás, la suave luz que entrama por la ventana iluminaba cada magulladura, cada marca rojiza, cada golpe en sí, mostrando su belleza a pesar de todas las contusiones. Alterado se acercó y empezó a curarla con su luz verde, estaba tan preocupado que se había olvidado del deseo que mantenía por ella, aún estando desnuda solo podía pensar en sanarla, en borrar cualquier signo de maltrato es aquella perlada piel.

Tsuya agradecida acarició con suavidad su mejilla y la besó, en el fondo admiraba el amor que sentía ese shinobi hacia ella, recordando las numerosas veces que le había propuesto escaparse juntos, alejarla de todo peligro, de cierto sannin.

**-Arigato Kabuto-san-,** pronunció regalándole una tierna sonrisa bañada en afecto.

Él la observó por unos momentos dándole a entender que lo hacía para demostrar ese sentimiento puro hacia su persona, pero siguió con su tarea de sanarla, recorriendo aquella pálida piel con sus hábiles manos.

------

**-Sakura-chan!-,** gritó un feliz Naruto dando pequeños saltitos, a su lado pudo observar a Sai que se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con la vista perdida en la pelirosa, **-hola a ti también-,** dijo con menos ímpetu y con cara de asco, en el fondo no podía guardar resentimiento para con el moreno, pues sabía lo que era querer a alguien y que este te despreciara.

**-Ya era hora Naruto-kun, llegas 75 minutos tarde-,** riñó haciéndose la molesta, en el fondo había disfrutado ese tiempo a solas con el ambu.

El rubio se sonrojó y con una risita zorruna se rascó la nunca, detrás de él se encontraba el kage que dio unos pasos más para hacer aparición. Por unos momentos posó su mirada en aquel frío chico que seguía inspeccionando a la Haruno. Gaara ciñó el entrecejo algo extrañado pero decidió no darle importancia, además que una voz aclamaba su atención.

**-Gaara-kun me estas escuchando?-,** preguntaba Sakura pasando varias veces su mano frente a su cara.

**-No, que decías?-,** respondió mirándola con algo de indeferencia, la verdad que aquella chica ni la entendía ni tan poco pensaba poner empeño en ello.

La pelirosa inclinó su cabeza y alzó una ceja, era cosa de ella o el kage estaba preocupado por Sai?. Naruto también se dio cuenta y sin vergüenza alguna se agarró a su cuello, le daba bastante rabia que después de todo lo ocurrido todavía se preocupara por observarle. (celiños, narutin a eso se le llaman celiños XD)

**-Hey! Gaa-chan haznos caso, te decíamos que ya nos vamos-,** dijo con cara tierna y poniendo morritos, sacando una sana sonrisa al pelirrojo que con dulzura alborotó sus cabellos y le regaló un fugaz beso en los labios, rozándolos por unos instantes, pero lo suficiente para sentir su calor y aquel exquisito saborcillo.

Cuando se separaron el rubio lo observó embobado, no se creía que por fin se comportaran como una pareja normal. Los ojos agua marina le transmitían una calidez nunca vista, que le hacía estremecer, sin poderlo evitar le besó en la mejilla para agradecerle ese tremendo cambio en su carácter y todo por él, era como decir a gritos que lo amaba.

Sakura se acercó al otro chico para dejarles intimidad, este se sacudió un poco las ropas y observó que en el interior de su mochila estuviera todo en orden. Haruno se asomó un poco llamándole la atención un pequeño librito marrón. Algo curiosa y dejándose llevar por su instinto lo agarró sacándolo de la bolsa, estaba cegada solo podía pensar en el contenido de aquel diario.

**-Que es esto?-,** preguntó sin abrirlo, solo contemplando la funda de cuero que lo cubría.

**-Es mi pasado-,** pronunció con un deje de tristeza cerrando la mochila y colgándosela en la espalada, pero sin intención de arrebatarle aquel tesoro a la pelirosa.

**-Tu pasado?-,** el chico solo asintió.

**-Nunca se lo he dejado a nadie pero…, si quieres te lo puedes quedar por unos días, así puede, que alguien llegue a entenderme-,** finalizó apretando el paso.

**-Si-,** miró un momento aquel cuaderno y de nuevo a los otros dos chicos de marcharse, en realidad deseaba abrir esos recuerdos y sumirse en ellos, pero esperó, todavía no se merecía descubrir la vida de aquel joven, que tan profundo se había calado en su alma y sin apenas darse cuenta.

Estos dos avanzaban sin decirse nada, hasta que Gaara se decidió a preguntar algo que lo había confundido.

**-Que es lo que le has entregado a Sakura?-,** interrogó con sequedad comenzando ahora una veloz carrera entre salto y salto.

**-No creo que te interese-,** arrugó de nuevo el entrecejo molesto por la respuesta, **-solo le he abierto mi corazón por si quiere entrar, ya que… otra persona acaba de salir-,** esa fue la única explicación que necesitaba el pelirrojo para entender la situación.

**-Me parece bien-,** musitó algo mas aliviado.

Sin hablar más durante todo el camino corrieron veloces hacia su destino.

------

Sasuke y Tsuya llevaban tiempo corriendo, el chico empezaba a impacientarse llenando de preguntas ansiosas a la peliplateada.

**-Ne-chan, queda mucho?-,** formuló por enésima vez.

**-Te he dicho que un poco más-,** de pronto se calló, había sentido un extraordinario chakra fluir en total libertad muy cerca de allí, abrió ampliamente los ojos y se agarró el pecho, **-Sa-Sasuke-kun, no me digas que esa es la persona con la que tenemos que enfrentarnos?-,** su dedo señalaba la dirección en la cual se encontraba un chico moreno con larga capa, la misma que poseía su acompañante, un hombre que parecía mas un pez que otra cosa.

El menor de los Uchiha asintió notando como la excitación de la batalla le hervía las venas, Itachi lo observó y al darse cuenta de sus ganas de combate sonrió largamente.

**-Oh Sasuke-kun, no me había percatado de tu presencia-,** los dos renegados al notar también el enorme chakra de la chica se sorprendieron, **-y a traído ayuda… estupendo-,** observó a Kisame y la señaló, **-ya tienes rival…diviértete-,** sonrisita maléfica.

Antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta el tío azul ya había saltado sobre Tsuya, arremetiendo con su espada aún vendada, la chica tuvo tiempo de reaccionar atrapándola con sus manos, quedando el arma entre medias sujetada por los dos.

**-Veo que eres buena, espero que me entretengas más de 15 minutos-,** soltó con chulería casi rozándole el rostro con su aliento, aumentando la presión de la espada contra ella.

**-Espero que resistas mis atenciones más de 5 minutos-,** sonrió esta, siempre la menospreciaban por su aspecto, pero era una mujer de armas tomar.

Tsuya le dio una patada en las rodillas haciéndole caer hacia atrás, rápidamente alzó los brazos al cielo y la tierra empezó a temblar. Los dos hermanos se miraron, el mas anonadado parecía Itachi, que notaba el poder de la joven crecer considerablemente y eso le ponía algo nervioso.

**-Deja de observarla y ponme atención, ahora yo soy tu adversario-,** tenía plena confianza en si mismo, su ni-chan solo lo miró.

De sus manos tres serpiente de cada una se desprendieron, mordiendo piernas y brazos del chico de pelo largo y dejándole clavado aún árbol acompañado de un pequeño gemidito de dolor.

**-Je, has mejorado pero… no lo suficiente-,** Itachi desapareció, apareciendo detrás de él, retorciéndole el brazo a su espalda, **-de verdad que has estado entrenado? No me llegas ni a las suelas estúpido hermano pequeño-,** provocó susurrándole al odio, lo único que consiguió fue una sonrisa segura por parte del menor.

**-Tu sigues igual de escurridizo y molesto-,** Sasuke agarró con brusquedad el brazo que le apresaba y con una fuera descomunal, lo lanzó por encima de su cabeza haciéndolo chocar contra una enorme roca, **-no me subestimes onisan-,** se tranquilizó relajando un poco el brazo retorcido y rotando la muñeca notando leves molestias.

Tsuya seguía recogiendo chakra, cuando tuvo suficiente lo enfocó al suelo haciéndolo levantarse y rodeando con grandes bloques de piedra a Kisame.

**-Quédate ahí, te podría matar pero… no soy una asesina-,** se sacudía las manos y sonrió satisfecha. Estaba harta de que la trataran como a una inútil, cuando a primera vista parecía ser más fuerte que ese medio pez.

Una risita algo molesta se pudo escuchar desde el interior de la jaula de piedra, el miembro de Akatsuki parecía divertirse con todo aquello. Apartó las vendas de su espada y de un golpe la celda empezó a desquebrajarse hasta caer echa pedazos.

**-Si crees que me puedes retener con eso es que me subestimas-,** sonrió arrogante corriendo hacia ella, su cara se veía bastante feroz.

La peliplateada con un juego de manos sacó un kunai para defenderse, pero la espada rompió el arma y estaba apunto de rasgarle el hombro cuando un escudo de arena lo impidió.

**-Esa espada es un tanto peligrosa, no te parece?-,** opinó un pelirrojo haciendo acto de presencia, a su lado un juguetón Sai mantenía su falsa sonrisa.

**-Jeje, si eres el Kazekage, no deberías estar muerto después de que te quitáramos a Shukaku?-,** dedució con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Los hermanos se volvieron hacia la escena, Sasuke al observar al kage sintió arder de ira, cada vez tenía mas ganas de explotar ese lugar y reventarlos a todos.

**-Que mierda haces tu aquí, esta es mi batalla, prepárate porque el segundo en morir en mis manos serás tú!-,** le gritó enfurecido pero a la vez emocionado por enfrentarse con las dos personas que mas odiaba

**-Solo le acabo de salvar la vida a esta joven, no tengo intención de ayudarte ni de intervenir-,** le informó posicionándose frente a Tsuya.

El portador del mangekyou aprovechó la distracción del menor para atacarle con su katana pero esta fue interceptada por dos shuriken que la lanzaron lejos de su objetivo, Itachi buscó de donde habían provenido aquellas estrellas.

**-Pero que?-,** se preguntó Sasuke, el mayor solo se maldecía por la interrupción.

**-Gaara, si no quieres interferir te respeto, pero… como crees que se sentiría tu novio si se entera de que has dejado morir a su mejor amigo?-,** explicó el ambu saltando y colocándose al lado del ojinegro.

**-Su novio?-,** fue lo único que pudo decir, ahora si que iba a arrancarle los diablos ojos aquel arenoso.

**-Olvídalo-,** observó a Gaara, **-encárgate del cara sardina y yo ayudaré al traidor-,** soltó sacando sus infinitas barras de colores. (traidor, jeje, el y su infinita sinceridad XD)

Itachi se sacudió la capa y agarró de nuevo su katana, la lamió con descaro para volverla en posición de batalla.

**-Veo que os empezáis a amontonar, esto va a hacer divertido, no Kisame?-.**

**-Si-,** contestó este.

------

_**Lo primero decir que me he cambiado de nick, ya no soy fatima-san, sino Fati-chan87 va? Así que no os olvidéis de quién soy yo, jiji.**_

**_Si he tardado una eternidad y encima ha sido la mar de cortito, pero no me digáis que no esta interesante, lo siento no se me da bien las batallas pero no puedo evitar escribirlas, no se me gustan, jeje, gomen soy peor que una niña. Y también perdonadme porque haya salido poquito narutin, pero este capi lo tenía preparado para Sasuke, creo que en el próximo o el otro lo termino, después haré una secuela y ya, jeje además que estoy deseando empezar otro sasunaru que tengo pensado, pero antes tenía que terminar alguno y este es el único que le he visto un final algo claro. _**

_**Hoy no tengo tiempo para contestar reviews pero os nombraré.**_

**_Gracias a: kennich, Amazona Verde, Kiomi, ada-chan, Nekoi, Kasumi-chan, pajarito-chan, Lis, kasumita._**

_**Besitos y hasta el proximo.**_


	8. Relevos

_**Ante todo decir que este capi se lo dedico a estherkyubi para que veo que si la quiero muchísimo XD.**_

**_Bueno aquí os traigo el final de este fic a falta de una pequeña secuela donde más o menos os explico como termina todo, con esta batalla estilo puro anime, os dejo, espero que os guste y no os aburráis mucho, gracias por apoyarme que casi siempre sois las mismas, me alegro que me sigáis en todo lo que escribo, este fic para vosotras._**

**Relevos**

Sakura intentaba mantener el mismo ritmo que su compañero aunque le resultaba bastante difícil, aquel chico había cogido una velocidad impresionante, se veía mucho más fuerte y maduro. También había otra cosa que la retraía, sentir aquel cuaderno guardado en su pecho y no poder hundirse en él. La curiosidad era muy grande y le costaba mucho controlarse pero se lo había propuesto, no lo profanaría todavía, esperaría.

Naruto frenó un poco la carrera y miró hacia atrás para ver por donde venía la pelirosa, estaba algo distante pero conseguía seguir el ritmo. Lo que le sorprendió es que tenía cara confundida y algo preocupada. Esperó hasta que llegara a su lado y siguieron juntos.

**-Te ocurre algo Sakura-chan?-,** preguntó intentando parecer algo distraído, sabía que la ojiverde odiaba la sobreprotección.

**-No nada, no te preocupes, mira!-,** señaló la entrada de una cueva tan sorprendida como el rubio, **-esa es la entrada que buscábamos, no?-,** la ojeó y a primera vista parecía solo una caverna fría y deshabitada.

**-Seguramente, a ese reptil le encanta vivir en sitios disimulados-,** se acarició la nuca con gesto pensativo, **-seguro que por dentro es inmensa-,** opinó recordando los lugares anteriores.

Avanzaron precavidos, Haruno se mantenía detrás para protegerse de una posible emboscada, pero se acercaron a los grandes muros y no ocurría nada sospechoso. Naruto posó su mano en la roca captando su frialdad y observó a su amiga, esta le devolvió el mismo gesto acompañándolo de un asentimiento. Al estar de acuerdo avanzaron en la misma posición que antes siendo absorbidos por una profunda oscuridad.

**-No den ni un paso más-,** una voz conocida rompió el silencio, a su compás los candelabros del angosto pasillo se fuero encendiendo uno a uno hasta sobrepasarle y llegar al final, dejándolo levemente iluminado.

**-Kabuto-san?-,** formuló confundida Sakura.

**-Kabuto, donde esta Sasuke?-,** chilló con su energía habitual y su chakra rojo empezando a fluir nuevamente.

**-Tranquilízate Naruto-kun, si armas tal escándalo Orochimaru-sama notará vuestra presencia-,** el rubio alzó una ceja esperando que se explicase, **-os diré donde está, pero no os creáis que me preocupo por Sasuke-kun solo dudo que pueda defender a mi Tsu-chan-,** pronunció con seguridad, posicionándose correctamente las gafas.

**-Tsu-chan?-,** se preguntó ahora el rubio.

**-Dinos de una vez donde se encuentra, por favor Kabuto-san-,** pidió la pelirosada con la mano en la boca, señal de nerviosismo.

**-El Uchiha se esta enfrentando a su onisan en un lago cercano al este del refugio, apenas llevan dos horas fuera, espero que cuando lleguéis aún estén con vida-,** explicó dándose la vuelta y ya de espaldas levantar la mano en señal de despedida.

El kitsune le iba a atacar llevado por un impulso pero la presión ejercida por la mano de Sakura en su brazo le hizo rehusar la idea. Esta negó con la cabeza.

**-Ahora lo que importa es Sasuke-kun, no podemos poder mas tiempo-,** le explicó mientras Kabuto se perdía completamente en las sombras.

**-Llevas toda la razón como siempre Sakura-chan-,** le sonrió zorrunamente y los dos salieron disparados hacia el lugar indicado.

**------**

En una de las dos partes de la batalla, la peliplateada miraba asombrada al chico frente a ella, la había protegido sin conocerla y a primera vista no parecía un shinobi sociable. Gaara la ojeó y le ofreció su mano para levantarse, Tsuya con algo de sonrojo la aceptó colocándose a su lado.

**-Arigato-,** pronunció con timidez, el pelirrojo tenía la vista fija en su enemigo y ni contestó.

Kisame con risita burlona clavó su espada en el suelo y se apoyó divertido en ella, recordando la vez que se hicieron con el demonio.

**-Debiste sufrir mientras te arrebatábamos a Shukaku, cierto?-,** intentó provocar.

La cara del Kazekage no mostró expresión alguna, se mantenía inmune ante los crueles comentarios del miembro de Akatsuki.

**-Llevo sufriendo toda mi vida, es algo habitual-,** su voz irradiaba frialdad.

La ojiplata lo observó asombrada, aquel extraño ninja se veía un ser admirable, pero no podía olvidar que por su culpa otöto estuvo casi un año postrado en una cama.

**-Apártate-,** inquirió retirándolo suavemente para colocarse delante**, -este es mi adversario, no el tuyo-, **miró con desprecio al cara pez que se limitaba a reír.

Gaara arrugó el entrecejo y golpeó con brusquedad el cuello de la joven, haciéndola desmayarse y caer en sus brazos.

**-Lo siento, pero… así es mejor-,** comentó tendiéndola en el césped a una distancia considerable.

Kisame dejó de reír y se echó la espada a cuestas desabrochándose un poco la capa hasta el pecho.

**-Mejor, las mujeres solo estorban-,** burló.

**-Te equivocas-,** pronunció secamente volviendo al lugar anterior, **-ella sola podría vencerte, aún así no quiero que salga lastimada, por lo visto es alguien preciado para el Uchiha-.**

**-Y desde cuando te importa a ti ese?-,** dudó unos momentos.

**-A quién le importa es a Naruto-.**

Ahora sí que no esperó para echar unas cuantas sonoras carcajadas.

**-Que patético, una pareja de demonios en celo, seguro que lo tienes harto de tanto darle-,** y seguía riendo.

El pelirrojo lo miró con antipatía, lo que más odiaba es que se metieran en su vida. Arena comenzó a fluir de su alrededor acercándose a él y aprisionándolo, dejándole al descubierto únicamente la cara.

**-Ahora morirás…-,** inquirió el kage.

**-Eso ya lo veremos-,** la soberbia seguía intacta en su cara a pesar de la situación.

**------**

Itachi observó al nuevo oponente que se situaba al lado de su otöto, no tenía ningún arma aparente solo aquel pincel y el pergamino, los agarraba con bastante fuerza y a primera vista se podía observar como temblaba de nerviosismo y su rostro estaba bañado en sudor, de todo aquello dedució que tenía que evitar que usara aquellas herramientas de dibujo. Ante la fija mirada de ambos shinobis desapareció para aparecer instantes después a su espalda arrebatándole su supuesta arma y alzándolo del cuello. Desde el principio Sai pudo deslumbrar la inmensa diferencia de poder entre ambos pero nunca hubiera esperado un ataque tan simple y a la vez tan problemático. Intentando aflojar el agarre sujetó aquel brazo con ambas manos y abrió su boca en busca de aire.

**-No vas a hacer nada, Sasuke-kun, dejarás que lo mate?-,** preguntaba regocijándose de la situación.

El menor de lo Uchiha dio un paso adelante y lo miró con severidad, aquel chico había evitado el ataque de la katana y se lo debía pero en ese momento que podría hacer, lo pensó por un minuto y sin contestar decidió correr en su busca, pero… alguien se le adelantó.

Una persona conocida se agarró al cuello de Itachi quedando colgada de él y clavándole un kunai en la garganta. El chico de mirada carmesí esbozó una pequeña sonrisita mientras que el estrangulado empezaba a cerrar los ojos a causa de la falta da oxígeno.

**-Suéltale o te lo clavo-,** amenazó haciendo más presión con el cuchillo.

**-Crees que me asusto porque una chiquilla me rasguñe?-,** en verdad le hacía poco caso.

**-Pues te interesará saber que el filo de la hoja esta embadurnado de un veneno letal creado por mí, no durarías más de dos horas-,** explicó con una disimulada risita.

**-Y si tienes oportunidad de sentenciarme, por que no lo haces ya?-.**

**-Porque en dos horas te daría tiempo a matarnos a todos y lo primero es soltar a Sai, si no quieres que lo haga de verdad-,** razonó ahora un poco más nerviosa.

El ambu abrió torpemente los ojos y la observó reconociéndola al instante, sonrió para sí, esa chica…

**-Sa… Saku… ra-,** consiguió decir.

Itachi optó por soltar al joven lanzándolo contra el suelo con brusquedad, se dio la vuelta y rápidamente sostuvo a la pelirosa por la cintura, sin tocar el suelo obviamente, la elevó y se dispuso a pegarle un puñetazo cuando su brazo fue detenido por una inmensa fuerza.

**-Que haces, no sabes que a las chicas no se les golpea?-,** preguntó haciéndose el chistoso y retorciéndole el brazo al mayor, que solo reaccionó para quejarse por el dolor.

Haruno cayó de culo al suelo tocándoselo dolorida, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida al ver quién había intervenido.

**-Sasuke-kun!-,** gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-Estas bien Sakura?-,** preguntó apretando más el brazo retorcido, la chica asintió, **-me alegro, ahora apártate y cuida de ese tipo-,** acercó su respiración al cuello de su hermano, **-veo que no me superas por mucho, porque no utilizas ya aquella técnica, eh?-,** preguntó con impaciencia.

El mayor sonrió con malicia y se revolvió golpeándolo con el brazo libre, desplazándolo unos pocos metros, pero se pudo proteger a tiempo y quedó de pié, limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que caía de su labio.

**-No te lo diré, estoy esperando que llegue el más fuerte y al que quiero **(no de amar, XD) **-,** se abrochó bien la capa que se había abierto por el brusco movimiento.

**-El más fuerte, a quién te refieres?-,** gritó recibiendo solo una simple sonrisa.

**------**

La risa segura de Kisame estaba rompiendo la tranquilidad de los nervios de Gaara, este tío era un prepotente y eso lo desquiciaba aunque él estuviera muy seguro de sus capacidades.

**-Crees que con esto me vas a retener, no me hagas reír-.**

**-Sabaku-,** la arena empezó a desquebrajarse, **-pero que?-,** se preguntó aturdido.

Los pedazos fueron cayendo pudiéndose ver entre todos la gran espada sujetaba con fuerza.

**-Baka, mi espada se alimenta de chakra, así que al arrebatárselo a la arena escapa de tu dominio, jeje-.**

Ahora era el miembro de Akatsuki era el que arremetía contra el kage, este consiguió protegerse con su subordinada pero pronto fue sustraída su energía y cayendo al suelo, dejándolo totalmente vulnerable al ataque. El arma iba directa a la pálida cara cuando fue detenida por dos fuertes manos, evitando el golpe y manteniéndola apresada.

Gaara lo contempló admirándolo, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse, de nuevo el sol de su vida le había salvado (que cursi ToT), lo tenía ya por costumbre.

**-Naruto…-,** pronunció secamente.

El rubio se dedicaba a mirar furioso al enemigo que aún estaba confuso por como el kitsune había frenado el ataque.

**-A quién te crees que atacas, si le hubieras echo un simple rasguño a mi Gaa-chan te mató!-,** amenazó intentando arrebatarle la espada a base de fuerza bruta.

Ante el protector comentario el ojiverde se aturdió y sus mejillas se tintaron de rojo nuevamente, pero esta vez con tonalidad suave, pues más que vergüenza sentía admiración. Los Uchiha habían dejado su enfrentamiento para atender a la llegada del rubio, no dejando que se les escapara ningún detalle. Sasuke sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando deslumbró de nuevo al zorrito, se había convertido en todo un hombre en su ausencia, aunque la manera que protegió al kage lo había dejando sin aliento, demostrándole que no le amaba a él, sino al otro joven. Sakura intentaba reanimar a Sai que había quedado inconsciente, colocó sus manos en el pecho e intentó que sus pulmones volvieran a captar aquel oxigeno.

**-Eres un ingenuo, tu chakra será absorbido por mi espada y morirás-,** sonrisa triunfante ante el serio kitsune.

**-Así que quieres chakra…-,** curvó sus labios y cerró los ojos, hilitos rojos empezaban a fluir desesperados a su alrededor, **-pues toma!-,** le gritó.

Toda aquella energía roja fue envolviendo circularmente el armar hasta ceñirse a ella y hacerla temblar.

**-Pero que pasa?-,** se preguntó el cara pez nervioso, de pronto un ruido sordo y la espada cayó echa pedazos al suelo, con ella su propietario, observando los restos anonadado**, -como es posible?-,** no nada crédito a lo sucedido.

**-No ha podido con la inmensidad de poder y se ha hecho trizas-,** argumentó Gaara posando una mano en el hombro de Naruto que asintió infantilmente.

**-Eso es, ahora…-,** echó una ojeada a los dos hermanos, **-todavía me queda solucionar otro problema-, **suspiró.

**-Yo terminaré con este tío-,** confirmó el kage haciendo que su arena volviera a surgir.

**-Ten cuidado-,** fue lo único que digo el rubio antes de correr hacia los Uchiha.

Kisame furioso se abalanzó sobre el ojiverde pero al tierra lo estrelló contra un árbol, colocándose en piernas y brazos hasta dejarlo crucificado, este tosió un poco expulsando leves gotitas de sangre.

**-Sin tu espada no eres nada, estas a mi merced-,** extendió la mano y amontonó la arena en una especie de vara afilada y la agarró fuertemente, observó el extremo y pasó su dedo por él, comprobando con certeza que era afilado, sonrió con malicia, **-tendrás el placer de probar mi nueva técnica-.**

**-Itachi!-,** gritó, claro estaba pidiendo ayuda, pero no obtuvo nada a su reclamo.

Aquel afilado objeto de tierra se clavó en su pecho, expulsando multitud de sangre por la boca y un último suspiro. (que salvaje soy, gomen :P)

**------**

**-Na… ruto…-,** fue lo único que pudo pronunciar un estático Sasuke.

El rubio le sonrió con dulzura y le besó en la mejilla haciendo que el Uchiha quedara totalmente rojo. (que valiente esta en este fic naru XD)

**-Me has tenido muy preocupado baka, como se te ocurre irte con Orochimaru?-,** le reprochó con gesto de enfado infantil.

El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír y desviar algo avergonzado la cara hacía un lado.

**-Je, dobe…-,** dejó escapar en un murmullo.

Un par de palmas se pudieron escuchar cerca e instintivamente miraron hacia la dirección de donde provenía el sonido, allí Itachi con risita extraña se burlaba de la situación.

**-No solo me has entretenido por un rato sino que encima me has traído al portador de Kyubi, arigato por ahorrarme tanto trabajo-,** se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio, **-todo esto se acaba en este instante, mangekyou Sharingan!-,** ante esto, todos quedaron paralizados menos el menor, ya que el también tenía el Sharingan.

El miembro de Akatsuki agarró del cabello a Naruto y lo arrodilló ante él, este solo le maldecía internamente pero aguantaría las ganas, tenía algo en mente. Sasuke tuvo claro algo en ese momento, sino utilizaba la segunda fase de aquel sello maldito no conseguiría nada, así que un chakra morado empezó a recorrerle acompañado del despliegue de aquellas marcas negras, su piel comenzó a platearse y su pelo crecer, de su espalda nació dos inmensas alas en forma de manos, todo esto ante la expectante y se podría decir que hasta algo temerosa mirada de su hermano y un zorrito con una extraña sonrisa curvando su rostro. El menor de los Uchiha la observó captando el mensaje, desde el principio se podían leer sus planes de ataque, y en ese momento recordó lo que le comentó en su última batalla, _"cuando dos grandes ninjas cruzan sus puños pueden leerse la mente, puedes leérmela tu a mí?"_ (dijo algo parecido, pero no me acuerdo XD) que curioso, la verdad es que sí podían. Desplegó sus alas y las unió por unos instantes en su pecho y cuando las volvió a expandir una bola de energía azul fue lanzada contra el chico de mirada carmesí.

**-Desde cuando…?-,** se preguntó saltando y llevándose a Naruto bajo el brazo, claro estaba si dejaba morir al rubio también lo haría Kyubi y eso no lo podía consentir, pudo escuchar una risita y todo sorprendido dirigió su mirada al shinobi que cargaba, **-pero que…?-,** se volvió a decir.

Este tenía los ojos rasgados, fieros y rojizos, como los de un zorro y una sonrisa también parecida pero esta vez con malicia y ganas de sangre. Le mostró amenazadoramente sus uñas y se las hundió en el pecho dejándolas bien marcadas, este chilló de dolor y poco después cayeron al suelo.

Itachi se arrodilló con algo de sangre en la boca y rozando dolorosamente las profundas heridas, el kitsune se acercó hasta quedar frente a él lamiéndose las uñas con frenesí.

**-Porque no me has matado si tenías ocasión?-,** pronunció escupiendo rastros rojos aún lado.

**-No soy yo el que tiene que acabar contigo-,** explicó con desprecio.

El portador del mangekyou abrió ampliamente los ojos al escuchar el canto de miles de pájaros a su espalda y sorprendido volvió algo la cabeza, de pié detrás de él se encontraba Sasuke. Disfrutando del desencajado rostro de su onisan le atravesó el pecho con su chidori dejándolo bocabajo en el suelo, su mirada opaca y gris señalaba su muerte.

Naruto desvió la mirada del cuerpo inerte y volviendo a su estado normal junto al moreno le agarró del brazo para atraerlo hacia él, estrechándolo en un caluroso abrazo. El Uchiha se sonrojó.

**-Ya no tienes razón para volver con Orochimaru, regresa con nosotros a Konoha-,** pidió con brillantez en sus inmensos ojazos azules.

Sasuke asintió y el rubio le cogió de la mano para darse la vuelta y acercase a los demás, cuando fue apresado por el vengador dejando sus cuerpos muy juntos y sus alientos chocando con tentación. (que me sale la venita sasunaru, este pedazo me ha costado XD)

**-Naruto quería decir algo… importante para mí-,** empezó a explicar recibiendo como respuesta una mirada inocente del rubio, **-yo… bueno se que ambos somos hombres pero…-,** estaba tan nervioso que no podía evitar arrugar la anaranjada camiseta del otro**, -hace tiempo que te veo de otra forma, yo…-,** fue cortado por un dulce beso en la frente. (que esperabais, que esto es un gaanaru XD)

**-Lo siento Sasuke, no sigas, ya se lo que vas a decir y no quiero ver como pasas un mal rato, yo amo a Gaara y mis sentimientos no van a cambiar, yo te quiero, te quiero mucho pero como un hermano nada más, eres una de las personas más importante para mí-,** consoló con una tierna sonrisa conciliadora (que te crees que arreglas diciendo eso? ¬¬)

**-Me da igual, yo quiero decírtelo!-,** se separó del kitsune agarrándose fuerte el pecho, **-no puedo retener este sentimiento más aquí dentro, tengo que soltarlo, yo te quiero Naruto!** (ToT)**-,** declaró al fin avergonzándose y agachando la cabeza, para su sorpresa se vio rodeado de dos confortables brazos que le desprendían un cariño puro, lo que él siempre había necesitado, **-Na… ruto…-.** (ToT)

**-Arigato Sasuke, me siento muy alagado, vuelve con nosotros-.**

**-Hai…-.**

El kage llegó en ese momento observando la escena, su corazón le dio un vuelco, contemplando como su gran temor se había echo realidad, su novio y el Uchiha se estaban abrazando, su cuerpo se agitaba furioso, apretó el puño y salió disparado hacia los compañeros.

**-U… chi…ha!-,** gritó lanzándole un golpe directo a la cara y dejándolo tirando en el suelo.

Naruto le reprochó al pelirrojo y se arrodilló al lado de Sasuke, observando como su mejilla se amorataba, se la tocó recibiendo un quejido de protesta por parte del moreno, que se aguantaba las ganas de patearle el trasero a un cierto celoso con cara de psicópata.

**-Pero que te crees, quieres que me levanto y te haga pedacitos?-,** amenazó secamente.

**-No… te acerques… a mi Naruto!-,** le chilló enfurecido, Gaara estaba fuera de sí.

El Uchiha sonrió de forma bastante difícil de describir, amarga, resentida, superior, prepotente, era una mezcla bastante diversa, el rubio oliéndose la confrontación decidió mediar.

**-Gaa-chan solo no estábamos abrazan-,**

**-No te preocupes-,** expresó Sasuke levantándose ante un perplejo kitsune aún de rodillas y un interesado kage, **-él te quiere a ti y yo no soy nadie para intervenir-, **pasó por su lado rozándole algo el hombro y bajo las atentas miradas de ambos, **-pero…-,** el pelirrojo alzó una ceja, **-si algún día le llegas a hacer sufrir, ahí estaré yo para robártelo-,** soltó una risita de superioridad, llegando hasta donde estaba Tsuya y cargándosela al hombro, **-ahora regresemos a Konoha-,** soltó alejándose entre saltos del lugar.

Sakura que se había mantenido en total silencio junto a un Sai aún dolorido pero ya consciente, le ayudó a ponerse en pié y este se apoyó en ella para seguir el camino.

**-Naruto-kun, nos vemos en la aldea, hasta ahora-,** y tras esto se marcharon también.

El rubio contoneándose como un zorrito provocador se acercó al kage rodeándolo con suavidad el cuello y haciéndole incitantes cosquillitas en la nuca.

**-Estabas celoso mi Gaa-chan?-, **preguntó acercándose y lamiendo tentadoramente los finos y deseosos labios del pelirrojo, que no pudo evitar tragar saliva dificultosamente y sonrojarse.

**-Pues claro que lo estaba, tú solo eres mío, el próximo que vea tocándote le mato-,** gruñó entre dientes agarrando con severidad la cintura del pequeño y aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, **-te amo Naru-chan-.**

**-Yo también mi kage-,** confirmó hundiéndose en un dulce y suave beso.

Rozaron sus labios deseosos de más, el rubio lamió toda la comisura y se hizo hueco entre la abertura contraria pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que fue concedido al instante fundiendo el beso y entremezclando con fulgor sus lenguas. Después de unos minutos y entre jadeos incitantes se separaron observándose largamente.

**-Nos unimos a lo demás?-,** preguntó Naruto.

Gaara con una sonrisa maliciosa lo recogió en brazos y saltó hacia un árbol cercano.

**-Vámonos, mi princesa-,** pronunció con burla.

Este se sonrojó a tal extremo que su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

**-Bájame Gaara y no me digas princesa, como mucho príncipe, me escuchas, GAARA!-,** gruñía agitándose como un poseso, pero en el fondo estaba feliz, feliz de que todo hubiera salido bien.

**FIN**

**------**

_**Vaya mierda de final, gomen pero bueno como ya dije al principio queda la secuela, hubo un trozo en el que estuve a punto de mandarlo todo a la mierda y escribir un morreo entre Sasu y naru jajaja, pero no podía ToT, pero me ha costado lo juro.**_

**_Bueno en el próximo explicaré al principio un poco de la vida de gaa y naru, después de lo que pasa con Sasu y Tsuya, sobre Sakura, el cuaderno y Sai y por ultimo un lemon de gaanaru y despedida, espero que me esperéis será la semana que viene._**

**_Y hoy mira me ha dado por contestar reviews, tampoco para siete que tengo no pierdo nada jajaja._**

_**Reviews:**_

_**Ada-chan: **si Kisame es el capitán pescanoba XD me meo contigo, y bueno en mi fic naru no estaba saliendo con Sasu XD, ahora que leo tu review me acuerdo de Kabuto jajaja pero va a ser que no, que al final que se quede de agujero consolador para orochipedófilo XD, y bueno la escena entre Sai y Sakura me ha conmovido jeje, me alegro que te haya gustado la escena de batalla, pues esta capi es todo de ella también, uff me costó me costó, gracias por el review reina.** Kennich: **Bueno a lo mejor te esperabas algo mas impresionante pero mi inspi no daba para más, y creo que tan mal tampoco no ha quedado, espero saber que te parece, gracias por el review.** Nekoi: **gracias por que te guste la batalla, es la primera vez que escribo sobre una y no sabía que pensar, a mi Kisame me gusta, el tiburón XD me parece chistoso, no se, me gusta como personaje de burla, vamos para reírme de él, Tsuya es muy linda creo que te enseñé un dibu que hice de ella, y si Sora también es mi favorita que gracias a que te gusta va a tener mas protagonismo pero esto no viene a cuento aquí XD, gomen por molestarte en tu examen la próxima vez me dices cuando quieres que actualice XD, muchísimas gracias por el review**. Estherkyubi: **como que a ti no te quiero si sabes que te adoro linda, que te ayudo en todo lo que quieras que eres un sol, no se a que te refieres pero de todas formas de te dedico este capi, jeje, gracias por el review**. Chus: **me alegra que os guste Tsuya, jeje y voy yo y la quito del mapa en este capi, es que si la dejaba ya no podía narutin defender a gaa-chan y eso, jeje, bueno pero en la secuela la pondré, por lo de Gaara la verdad que es un personaje muy difícil de llevar y no creo que lo exprese muy bien, pero me alegro tus ánimos, linda, gracias por el review. **Lis: **tengo que reconocer que odiaba a Sai pero después de verlo ya en el manga mas avanzado no se que pesar, espero que te fuera bien la siesta, y gracias por el review.** Amazonaverde: **Gomen esperabais a un Sasuke celoso y lo he puesto al revés, un Gaara de los nervios, pero jeje es que no sabía yo como ponerlo, espero que te haya gustado de todas maneras, besitos y gracias por el review._

_**Y hasta aquí llegué por esta semana, besitos y muchas gracias por seguirme, si alguien quiere que le enseñe el dibujo de Tsuya que me deje su e-mail y yo se lo mando, es que aquí los enlaces no se ven, arigato por vuestros reviews.**_


End file.
